


VF - Initial D style (kinda)

by Nbsiren



Series: Initial D style (kinda) [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 27,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nbsiren/pseuds/Nbsiren
Summary: Totally AU. Takaba, Kou, Takato, Yoshida are all part of a group of street racers.





	1. Chapter 1

"So Aki, are you going to the meet tonight?" Akihito looks at Kou over the food spread out over the table and answers, "Yeah, I don't have work tonight." Takato nods and says, "You've been so busy covering all those events we thought you were going to miss it." "Pfft like I would miss a meet, though I have to say the challengers to date have been a joke. You and Kou have come out so far ahead I want to cry it's sad that they even challenged us in the first place."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Flipping through the file, he pauses when he comes to a photo clipped to one of the reports in it. "Hmm, this is the group that gave team 2 their loss?" "Yes Asami-sama" replies Kirishima. "It seems like they need to learn a lesson. They have a meet tonight, Team Sion will make an appearance." "Yes Asami-sama."


	2. Chapter 2

Music booming, crowds of people along the streets of their favorite racer, and a group from Team MP at their spot. "Hey Yoshida, they're gonna be here soon right?" Yoshida replies, "Yup, just got a text message. They'll be here in about 10 minutes." Yoshida looks out at the crowds lined up along the streets and grins to himself while psyching himself up. He's startled when he gets slapped on the back. Turning he grins when he sees Takato. "Glad you guys decided to come, it would have been boring if it was just me." Kou joining them grins and says, "You know we wouldn't miss meets."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"After further investigation, we discovered that Team MP's top three racers are Kou, Takato, and Yoshida. Their ace is something of a mystery as their challengers so far haven't been able to beat the top three to bring out the ace." Asami listens to Kirishima's report on his bluetooth replies with, "Understood. This should be fun. The plan is..."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Looking at the incoming procession of sleek high end cars, Akihito narrows his eyes. He watches as they pull into spots across from them. "Looks like we're gonna have fun soon." His three friends look over and grin when they notice the cars across the way. "Shiny, sleek, high end cars. Have they even raced in them or are they just showing off?" asks Takato to no one in particular. They watch as one of the drivers get out and walk over to them. "I'm Hibari, I'm here to challenge Yoshida on a mixed course." Yoshida nods at Hibari and says, "I'm Yoshida, I accept your challenge." As they work out the details, Akihito still looking at the other group mutters to himself, "I've got a bad feeling about this."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eyes narrowed he stares out through the windshield at the young kid staring at them. Picture didn't even come close, he thought. He takes in the hair shining in the light of the streetlamp, the lithe body poised like he's about to take off in a race much like the cars there. A smirk settles on his face. "Oh yeah this is going to be fun."


	3. Chapter 3

Staring at Yoshida in disbelief , Kou and Takato are speechless after Yoshida tells them the details of his race, a race he lost. Kou turns and sees Akihito still staring at the other group. Moving over to him he says, "I see you're not too surprised Yoshida lost." "Not surprised, I've been getting bad vibes from them since they drove up." Pausing as they notice another guy from the other group get out of his car and make his way over. "I'm Suoh. Challenge is for Takato on a downhill course." Takato steps forward eying him critically in the wake of Yoshida's defeat. "I'm Takato, I accept your challenge." As they work out the details, Kou and Akihito are still staring at the other group. Kou asks, "What are Takato's chances for a win?" "You know as well as I that no race is set in stone. There's too many factors that make each race unique. Though with what Yoshida said about his challenger and the others reporting in from their spots, we can't under estimate them."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Takato eyes his challengers car in front of him in frustration. The jerk hasn't given him a single chance to pass and it's coming down to which of them breaks first. Suddenly he grins, when a thought strikes him. If the jerk won't give me a chance to pass him, I'll just take one. Knowing just the place and spot to make his move he goes over the plan in his mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Yes Asami-sama," Suoh says into his bluetooth. He listens as Kirishima comes on and gives him details that their research have come up with on Takato. "We believe that he'll make his move on the last hairpin curve." "Understood."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Grinning, Takato breathes a sigh of relief as he accepts congratulations on his win. He makes his way over to Kou and Akihito. Kou looks at him and smiles. "You look exhausted. Give us the rundown while the details are there." Takato takes a deep breath and gives them the rundown.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Good job Suoh, Kirishima your turn." "Yes Asami-sama." Turning off his bluetooth he places it in his pocket to go and offer his challenge.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Akihito's eyes the other group as the details Takato shared with them sink in. Kou comes back over after making sure Takato gets over to their teams rest spot for after their races. Kou sighs after noticing Akihito staring at the other group again. "What's your thoughts on it Aki?" "With Yoshida's and Takato's details on their challengers, Takato shouldn't have won. It's not something I can put my finger on, it's just a feeling."

Flashback

Coming out of the last hairpin curve, Takato grins as he "bumps" the challenger's car just a nudge to knock his rhythm off and he takes his shot to pull ahead. Crossing the finish line he parks his car and notices his challenger pull in to park his car across the way. He gets out and makes his way over to his team.

End Flashback


	4. Chapter 4

I'm Kirishima. Challenge is for Kou, on an uphill course." Kou nods and says, "I'm Kou, I accept your challenge." They work out the details and Kou takes his place behind the wheel of his car. Gripping his wheel he slowly releases the tension in his muscles. Taking a deep breath he releases it while thinking of the course and his challenger.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Flashback

"What style race? As the challenger I will let you pick the style." "Side by side." Kou nods and then asks, "Prize?" "A date." "With which team member?" "You." Kou's jaw drops in shock.

End Flashback

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Groaning at the memory, he wonders what is going through the minds of the other team. Then he wonders what Yoshida agreed to for a prize. At least Takato came out ahead. He then shakes his head as he remembers what his challenger asked for as a prize, his reaction and subsequent stuttering for his own prize request should he win.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Keeping his focus on the road, Kou does an inertia drift through a corner and notices his challenger doing the same. Out of the corner and the challenger is still by his side. He adds his rising frustration to his focus on the road. He's good. I don't know what they're planning, but to be able to do this for this long, they're no amateurs.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He's good. Kirishima thinks as he takes stock of Kou's driving skill. Pulling off the race just as Asami-sama wants will be no problem.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Crossing the finish line, Kou notices the crowds along the streets cheering wildly. In disbelief he watches as Kirishima gets out of his car and comes over to him. Knocking on his window, he waits for Kou to roll it down. "As the race was declared a tie, we shall compromise on the prizes. I'll pick you up next weekend." Kou watches as Kirishima walks back to his car. 10 runs and the race gets called as a tie for safety issues. Looking over at his team he spots Akihito looking between him and the other team. Getting out he stifles a groan at his muscles being stretched after his long race. Making his way over to Akihito he takes his team's congratulations on his tie.


	5. Chapter 5

Smirking through his windshield, Asami reaches a hand over to the file on the seat next to him. Opening it up he looks at the info on his quarry. Flipping it to a clipped photo, he stares at the image of his special chase. Closing the file, he places it back on the other seat. He thinks back to when he first noticed the kitten.

Flashback

Tuning out the Diet member droning on about a policy and his opinion on it, he lets his eyes wander around. His eyes pass over and then come back to a young photographer smiling at one of the guests. He stares as he notices the photographer gets the guest to smile and laugh and takes her picture. He continues to watch as he moves from guest to guest and sees the same result. The photographer gets them all to smile and laugh and takes their pictures.

End Flashback

Smirk still in place he gets out of the car and makes his way over to challenge a wild kitten.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Still staring at the other group, Akihito goes still as he notices and recognizes the man making his way over. As Asami gets closer he glares at the older man noticing his smirk. He remembers the first time they met.

Flashback

Making his way through the guests, Akihito sees alot of familiar faces. I've covered a lot of these boring social events now, but at least it helps pay for rent and food. Thinking about the other side jobs he has coming up, he grins as he calculates the money he'll get to help pay for the modifications he wants done on the car. Putting those thoughts on hold he moves through some of the more high profile guests on his list for photographs. Out of the corner of his eye he notices an older man watching him. Handsome and wealthy. He also notices high profile, influential people stop and acknowledge the man. Switching his focus back to his job he misses how the man slowly starts to make his way over.

Standing in an alcove, sipping a drink and taking a moment to mentally go through a list of people he still needed pictures of, he looks up as someone steps into the alcove with him.

End Flashback

Shuddering at the memory of that encounter, he stills again and continues to glare as Asami comes up next to him.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hello kitten, ready for my challenge?" Smirk still in place, he almost chuckles as he waits for his kitten to blow up. "Bastard! Who the hell is a kitten!?" Stepping even closer he says, "You are, my little wild kitten." "I'm not a kitten and I'm sure as hell not yours!" "Well then I just have to get you to admit it. You already know my name, but I want to go by the rules so you can't wiggle out later. I'm Asami, challenge is for you my wild kitten, Takaba Akihito, on a mixed course." Breathing deep to try and get his anger down, he replies, "I accept your challenge. As the challenger what style do you choose?" "Leader - Chaser." Eyes narrowing at Asami's words, he asks, "Prize?" If possible that smirk becomes more pronounced as he replies, "You become mine, you admit to it, don't fight it, no running away from it." "Bastard! You did all this just for personal gain!?" "Oh no my wild kitten not just for personal gain. There's mutual pleasure and satisfaction for us both." "Fine! When I win my prize is for you to leave me alone! Stay out of my life!" "That won't happen as I won't lose." Before Akihito could reply to that Asami captures his lips in a crushing kiss. Akihito fights him for a moment but soon is swept up in the kiss. When he's light-headed from lack of oxygen, Asami pulls back only far enough to nibble on Akihito's lower lip. Pulling back a little more, he makes a promise with, "Soon my kitten, soon."


	6. Chapter 6

Revving the engine and trying to relax despite the bastard in the car behind him, Akihito watches as another team member talks into his walkie-talkie. The team member nods to Akihito as he's given the all clear from both ends of the course. "All clear, starts on your go," he calls out to Akihito. Akihito lets out a breath and starts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Smirking as he watches his kitten start to lead him on his chase, he stays close behind. Watching his kitten charge the corners and drift makes him hot thinking of taming that wildfire in bed.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Flashback

Seeing the photographer duck into an alcove after snagging a drink, he steps into that same alcove. Looking him up and down he takes note of the lean legs, lithe body, eyes with sparks of fire, and hair that's been obviously dyed but it's a look he makes look good. "Haven't seen you before, new to the social function scene?" asks the young photographer. "No, I rarely attend these things. I don't like being bored." Tilting his head as if in sympathy, he holds out his hand and says, "Takaba Akihito, I'm a photographer for Headline Magazine." "Asami Ryuichi, pleasure to meet you."

 

Catching sight of a Diet member on his still to photograph list, he looks at Asami, smiles and says "Excuse me, I have to get back on the floor." Not wanting to let the young man go just yet, but knowing he's only going back onto the floor for his job, he steps to the side and says, "I'll let you get back to work...for now." Giving Asami a strange look at his comment, he goes back out to snag more photos.

 

End Flashback  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Glancing into his rear view mirror he sees that Asami is still on his bumper. Eyes back on the road he does what he can to keep Asami from passing him. Coming out of his next drift he feels his car's rhythm thrown off. Keeping his hands on the wheel to bring the car back under control, he swears as Asami takes the opportunity to pass him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Glancing in his rear view mirror he sees his wild kitten on his bumper. Smirking he lifts a hand off his steering wheel to wave at Akihito. He can just about hear the kitten hissing at him.

Passing through the last tunnel on their course, Asami notices a car pull onto the road just after Akihito exits the tunnel. Focusing his eyes back on the road, he connects his bluetooth and contacts Kirishima. "A car has just pulled onto the road behind us, report." "Getting a visual now sir. Car is white with a gold dragon on the side." "So Team Baishe has come to interfere, and that car being here means it's Feilong himself." "It appears so Asami-sama, Suoh has just reported that the other members of Team Baishe have just arrived."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Startled at the unexpected car that has joined the race, Akihito notices the details of the car. Shit! Baishe!? Why now? What does he hope to gain by interfering in this race? Focusing his attention back on the road and keeping close to Asami, he looks for an opening to get back in the lead. Knowing that if he doesn't Asami would win.


	7. Chapter 7

Dialing another number, he listens as the line is picked up after the second ring. "Feilong, to what do I owe this displeasurable interruption?" "Asami! You know I just love interfering in your goal of acquiring new territory. The streets this team has control over...so close to you and your current HQ, streets that are in such a prime location, I can't pass up this chance to make sure that brat keeps them for now. If you win, Baishe will have a more difficult time acquiring this territory." "Looks like your information network failed again Feilong. I'm not after this territory, it has advantages to being neutral territory." "Then what possible reason can you have to challenge them then?" Smirking, he tells Feilong, " I have my reasons, and you don't have a need to know. If you interfere in my plans for this race you will not like the consequences Feilong." Weighing his choices Feilong finally says, "Fine, but if I find out you have taken control of this territory from winning this race you will have consequences of your own to deal with." Listening as Feilong disconnects, he looks back to see Feilong drop back and turn around.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Feeling a moment of relief at the sight of the Baishe car dropping back and turning around, Akihito tenses again as he focuses back on the bastard that's still in the lead. Approaching another corner he grins as he moves to the inside and hooks his inner tires into the drainage ditch. He manages to move up alongside Asami, but the move gets shutdown when Asami's car turns into a drift that blocks him from pulling ahead. Hissing at getting blocked he tosses a dirty look at the bastard's car as he keeps the lead.

Flashback

Packing up his gear, Akihito looks at his watch and sees he has about 45 minutes to make it to the spot he had chosen earlier for his stake-out. He had received a tip concerning a big drug deal going down. Going out the entrance, Akihito makes his way down the sidewalk to the parking area. He stops as a door to a limo sitting at the curb opens and his name is called out. Peering inside, he notices the man he had met earlier. "Did you get all the photos you needed?" Asami asks him. "Yup, but now I have a freelance job to get to or I'll be late." Eyebrows furrowing as he frowns he asks, "Another job? This late at night?" Akihito nods and replies, "Yes, I got a tip and I have to go and stake-out the place." Eyes glittering in interest he smirks and asks, "You get a lot of tips? What kind of tip did you get that would be worth a stake-out?" Grinning he replies, "Sorry, I don't reveal my sources, nor do I share tips."

End Flashback  
~*~*~*~*~*~

Coming up on the small bridge just before the finish line, Akihito noses in and on the other side of the bridge manages to pull alongside Asami again. His jaw drops in shock though as the bastard shoots ahead and crosses the finish line ahead of him.


	8. Chapter 8

Waiting for his kitten to pull his car next to his, he smirks as ideas for his kitten roll through his mind. When Akihito's car pulls up, he rolls down his window and says, "My apartment, you have an hour." Rolling up his window he drives away. Akihito watches as the rest of Team Sion fall in behind and leave. Groaning, his head falls to his steering wheel as thoughts of what is to come go through his mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Flashback

Huddling in his spot on the roof, Akihito waits for his targets to arrive. Looking over the ledge he spots a car driving down the alley between warehouses. He watches as the car stops at the warehouse across from the building he's at. Taking pictures of the car and it's plates, he grins as the driver gets out to wait for the other party to arrive. Taking pictures of the guy, Akihito hears another car approaching. Turning his camera towards the car, he notices that it's a limo. Taking pictures, he watches as the driver gets out and moves to open the door for the person in the back. He freezes as he watches the man he met earlier get out of the car and stand up. Asami!? What's he doing here? Shit! Don't tell me he's the big shot I was told would be here for this deal. Still taking pictures and his mind elsewhere he doesn't notice the figure behind him.

 

Watching as the representative for a neighboring yakuza group drives away, deal in place, his eyes go to the roof of the building across from them. He watches as a figure jumps and dashes to avoid the guard that had come up behind him. He watches the figure jump across a couple rooftops before sliding down the fire escape of a building. Recognizing the figure as it passes under one of the warehouse lights, he soon hears an engine start up. Eyes narrowed he watches as Suoh runs back out of the alley he had just gone into when a car comes out of the alley. He watches as the car flies by and how it's maneuvered down a narrow alley towards the street. So, he's a street racer too. Smirking he says to Kirishima, "I want a report on Takaba Akihito." "Yes Asami-sama."

 

Reading the report that Kirishima handed him earlier, he decides he wants to play with the young photographer. Not only for catching his interest, but also to teach him that meddling in his business can bring hard consequences. Smirking, he picks up the phone and tells Kirishima to have Suoh bring the car around, they have prey to snag.

 

Standing in his darkroom, Akihito looks at the photos hanging on the line drying. Pausing at the photo he had taken of Asami getting out of his car, he breathes a sigh of disappointment at the knowledge that the nice guy he had met hours before turned out to be involved in drug deals. Walking out of darkroom he freezes in shock at the sight of Asami standing in his apartment, only noticing the other two off to the side when Asami nods to them. The huge blonde comes over picks him up and tosses him over his shoulder, while the dark haired one with glasses goes into his darkroom. Shock wearing off he starts to yell, "What the hell!? What are you doing in my apartment!? Get out of my darkroom!" The blonde shifts him around in his arms so he can clap a hand over Akihito's mouth. Smirking at the wild little kitten in front of him he says, "I'm in your apartment to retrieve some photos you took earlier. Naughty kittens need to be taken in hand and punished or they can get out of control." Listening to the kitten's muffled comeback, he nods to Suoh. Suoh clamps a wet cloth over Akihito's face, and puts him back over his shoulder after he loses consciousness. Looking over to Kirishima as he exits the darkroom, he sees the nod indicating retrieval. Turning they leave the apartment.

End Flashback  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Watching as Asami and his team depart, eyes go back to the car and the kid that apparently has something that Asami wants. He pauses as he realizes he's seen the kid before. He remembers the report and pictures he recieved a couple weeks prior on the people around Asami. Connecting his bluetooth, he contacts Yoh. "I want a report on that kid." Disconnecting the call, he starts his car and leaves.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Smirking as he goes through a box in his closet, he picks out some toys and places them in the nightstand drawer to use on his kitten later. Going out to the living room, he pours himself a drink and sits down on the couch to await the arrival of his wild kitten. Mine. He feels satisfaction in claiming the wild kitten as his and his alone.  
~*~*~*~

Getting up at a knock on the door, he opens it to see his kitten standing there glaring at him. Taking his kitten's arm he drags him inside, closes the door, pushes him against it, and takes his kitten's mouth in a searing kiss. Pulling back just enough for his kitten to suck in a breath, he takes the moment his kitten opens his mouth (no doubt to curse him), to move in and delve his tongue into his kitten's mouth. Sliding his tongue around in a dance with his kitten's tongue, he savors the unique taste of his kitten.

Picking up his kitten, he walks to the bedroom. Looking down at his squirming kitten he says, "Stop squirming, no more fighting this, unless you're going to go back on our agreement?" "Bastard! You know I'll keep my word! I can walk myself!" Smirking he tightens his hold and makes his way through the bedroom to the bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Stripping Akihito, his eyes take in the silky skin and compact body of his pet. Turning on the shower, he watches his pet glare at him before stepping under the water. Taking a moment to enjoy the sight of water running over that body, he takes his own clothes off and steps into the shower. "Bastard! I can wash myself!" Crushing his mouth to Akihito's, waiting till he feels Akihito struggle to breathe, he pulls slightly back to say, "It's my responsibility though to make sure my pet is bathed. You wouldn't want people to think I can't take care of my pet now would you?" Not giving him a chance to answer, he nibbles on Akihito's lower lip and runs a hand down over Akihito's back, stopping at his waist. He moves his mouth from lips to jaw, down to the side of the neck, where he leaves a couple of his marks. Moving to his shoulder, he bites down and hears Akihito hiss at him, he smirks before licking the bite mark. He moves down and over to Akihito's chest, alternately kissing and licking his way down to a nipple. Closing his mouth over it he hears his pet moan. He bites down and hears another hiss only to lick the bite mark, getting another moan. Making his way down he comes to the proof of his pet's desire. Focusing his eyes on Akihito's flushed face, he takes his boy into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around the length, he pulls back to nip at the head, hearing Akihito begin to mew and pant in response. Licking at the pre-cum gathered at the head he watches the emotions going over Akihito's face.

Flashback

Waking up, Akihito groans at the pain in his body. Remembering the pain and the pleasure of the last few days brings a wave of humiliation over him. Taking a deep breath, he attempts to sit up, only to whimper as pain shoots up his spine. Opening his eyes to glance at the clock on his night stand, he notices a glass of water and a couple of tylonol. Reaching out a hand he grabs the pills and the water.

After a hot shower Akihito walks out to his living room to check his mail that has piled up in the few days he was gone. Coming across a thick envelope, he pauses as he doesn't see a return address. Opening it, he pulls out a letter, a thick folded piece of paper and a card. Reading the letter it says he's won an invitation to an upcoming party at Club Sion.

End Flashback

Feeling somewhat satisfied after three rounds of intense sex with his pet, he decides to let Akihito get some rest before going another round. Pulling the boy's body closer, he feels him snuggle closer. Pulling the blanket over them, he closes his own eyes to get some rest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Picking up the report Yoh had placed on his desk, he reads through and picks up another report that he had recieved a couple of weeks before. He takes another look at the photos attached to the report, coming across the one with the kid from the meet. Wondering how a kid like that was able to get an invitation to a party at Club Sion, he shakes his head, realizing it was probably Asami's doing. Pausing as ideas run through his mind he starts to make plans.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hissing out a breath as he gets out of the bed, Akihito makes his way slowly to the bathroom. A little later he comes out with a towel around his hips and a frown on his face. Looking around and not seeing what he was looking for he goes to the bedroom door and peeks out. Spotting Asami sitting on the couch speaking into his ever present cell phone, he debates on going out to interrupt his call or wait for him to come back to the bedroom. Knowing both choices sucked, he opts for interrupting the phone call, figuring if he waits in the bedroom Asami would take it as another chance to fuck him into the mattress again. Hanging up the call, Asami smirks at the sight of Akihito standing there, arms crossed, glaring at him, with nothing but a towel around his lower half. "Where are my clothes?" Asami points to the room next to his, an evil grin appearing on his face when Akihito turns around and goes into the room Asami pointed at. 5...4...3...2...1... He hears Akihito scream, "YOU BASTARD!!"


	10. Chapter 10

Watching as Akihito comes storming out of the room, still clad in only the towel, to stop in front of him. Eyes full of fury, Akihito takes a swing, Asami catches his hand in his, twists it behind Akihito's back and pulls him up flat against him. "What's the matter Akihito? Couldn't find your clothes?" "You! You bastard! Who the hell said you could pack up my apartment!? I never agreed to move in with you!" Taking Akihito's chin with his free hand, he tilts his face up, leans in and says, "You. Are. Mine. Remember you agreed to this." Smirking at the frozen look of horror that comes over Akihito's face as he realizes he did agree (kinda). "I know what I agreed to! I don't remember agreeing to move in with you!" "You. Are. Mine. You agreed to it, and having to go fetch what is mine is quite inconvenient. Now be a good pet and explore while I go to work." Clutching his towel around him, he watches Asami go out the door. "Bastard," he mutters after the door closes. He turns and walks back to his room to get dressed and make sure his cameras weren't damaged.  
Opening a dresser drawer he pauses and frowns when he discovers new underwear next to his own boxers. Taking out a pair of his boxers, he makes his way over to the walk in closet. Taking deep breaths to calm the anger that washes over him at the sight of new suits and designer clothes next to his own vintage clothes, he grabs a pair of his jeans. About to walk out of the closet, something catches his eye. Anger surfaces when he sees what's hanging up tucked away at the back of the closet. Oh hell no! If that bastard thinks for even second that I'd wear anything like this he's insane! Grabbing one of his shirts he gets dressed. He noted that his bed wasn't in the room, he opens another door in the room and looks at the small but larger than his old darkroom. Holding himself back from acting like a kid in a candy store, he checks the equipment, noticing it's top of the line. Walking out he decides to explore the rest of the apartment.

Flashback

Arriving at Club Sion, Akihito groans at the sight of the line formed in front. Moving to the person checking invitations, he shows him the invitation and the card he received with it. To his surprise he was told to go right to the door and not the back of the line. Going to the bouncer at the door he hands the invitation and the card to him, and is ushered inside. Making his way over to the bar, he feels a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, a tall guy in a suit asks him, "Takaba Akihito?" Nodding he hears the guy say, "You have someone waiting for you in one of the VIP rooms." Looking at the guy in confusion, the guy just says, "Follow me."

Going still at the sight of Asami, he tries to back out the room, only to back into the guy that had brought him here. The guy backs out and shuts the door before he could stop him. "What the hell do you want now!?" "Sit, we have business to discuss." "Business? It sure as hell can't be drug business, and I've stayed away from you, so what business do we have to discuss?" "Street racing." "Not interested." "You should be. Your team's territory has been the target of several groups." "We have no interest in letting our territory be taken over by any of you ass hole yakuzas. Our territory is neutral it's going to stay that way. We don't want the blood shed that happens when territory gets taken over nor the blood it takes to keep that hold. So no, I have no interest in any business with you!"  
Enjoying the sparks of Akihito's passionate tirade, he says, "I have no intention of taking it over, I have an interest in keeping it neutral territory. So to that end I'm offering Sion's protection to your team." "What do you get in exchange? There's no way I'd believe you'd do this without some kind of benefit." Smirking Asami replies, "You become mine." Blood draining from his face, Akihito freezes, not believing what he just heard.

End Flashback

Skipping the door to Asami's bedroom, he takes stock of the living room. Black leather furniture, HD Plasma TV, sleek coffee table, and entertainment cabinet. Wandering into the kitchen next he sees stainless steel appliances, spacious counter tops, and lots of storage spots. Coming to another door he tries the handle only to find it locked. Figuring it was something Asami wanted to hide, Akihito grins and goes to his room to look for his set of lock picking tools he has stashed away with some of his camera gear.

Grinning at his success at picking the lock, Akihito opens the door and peeks in. Hmmm, Asami's home office. Sighing in disappointment, he closes the door. Not much of a secret, though why lock it? Heading to the kitchen to see what he can make for lunch, he snags the makings for a sandwich. Placing the plate on the table he goes to grab his phone to check his messages. Noticing he's missed several calls from Kou and Takato, he sighs and dials Kou's number. "Aki! We've been trying to get a hold of you all night! Are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine. Dealing with prize issues at the moment, and no he didn't ask for control of our territory, so you can relax on that." A few minutes later he hangs up and goes to eat his sandwich.


	11. Chapter 11

Walking into his apartment, Asami grins at the sight of Akihito asleep on the couch. Picking him up he carries him into the bedroom and places him on the bed. Undressing he goes and takes a shower, making plans on how he's going to punish his pet. Chuckling at his plan, he gets into bed to get some sleep.

Waking up before Akihito, Asami smirks at the sight of him curled up against him. Getting up, he gets dressed and goes to Akihito's room. Entering the closet he takes an outfit from the back and retrieves the matching accessories from a drawer underneath. Taking the items back to his room, he places them at the end of the bed. Getting another item out of his nightstand drawer, he goes back to Akihito. Teasing a nipple with his fingers and sucking on the other with his mouth, he moves his other hand down to free Akihito's length. Hearing Akihito moan, he knows he's awake when he hears Akihito say, "A-Asami." Teasing him only a moment longer, he hears Akihito moan at the loss of his hand on his length, only to hear him hiss as he places a cock ring at the base of his length. Holding Akihito to him, he reaches for the items at the end of the bed. Akihito goes still at the sight of the cat costume that had been hanging in the back of his closet. "Oh hell no! There's no way I'm wearing that!" "Pets that wander where they're not supposed to have to be punished." "What!? I stayed in the apartment, even though you didn't say anything about not going out. So where did I go that I need to be punished?" "You don't remember picking the lock to my office? Put it on, or I'll put it on for you." Looking at Asami, he looks at the costume and grimaces as he reaches for it.

Watching the emotions cross Akihito's face, he waits for him to place the last piece, the cat ears on his head, before pulling Akihito against him. Leaning in he says, "Now all my kitten needs is a tail." Looking at what Asami holds up, he freezes then explodes. "Hell no!" Enjoying the sight and feel of his kitten hissing at him, he smirks as he turns and holds Akihito down on the bed. Using one hand he caresses Akihito's back and leans down to follow with his lips. Akihito moans when Asami's lips reach the small of his back. While Akihito is distracted he pulls a bottle of lube from his pocket, and pours some onto the vibrator end of the tail. Setting the vibrator down he places a couple fingers into Akihito's mouth. A few moments later he removes his fingers and starts to stretch Akihito. Akihito starts to rub himself against the bed for more friction and mews as Asami adds another finger inside him. Whimpering as Asami removes his fingers, he stills as he feels the vibrator being pushed inside him. Picking Akihito up he carries him out of the room. Starting to struggle, only to moan as the vibrator is clicked on. "Bastard, I'm not going out in this," he manages to say in between pants. "I had no plans to go out. Unless you want to?" "HELL NO!" Carrying Akihito across the apartment to the door of his office, he opens it and makes his way to another door subtly hidden on one side. Freezing in horror at what he sees, he looks at Asami and yells, "No you pervert!" Smirking he makes his way through the room to a bed designed to look like a cat's bed. Only this cat's bed was made to fit people. Laying Akihito down on the bed, Asami quickly attaches leather cuffs to Akihito's wrists and ankles. Turning the vibrator onto the medium setting he watches Akihito squirm and pant. Suddenly standing he says, "I'll be in my office, be a good kitten and I'll reward you later." "Bastard! Pervert!" Smirking he thumbs the remote setting the vibrator on high, watching Akihito grind his hips into the bed trying to find release, but unable to do so due to the cock ring. Walking back to his office, he shuts the door and hits a switch, watching as a painting on the same wall disappears to reveal a one way mirror. Sitting at his desk he looks through the glass to enjoy the sight of his kitten in the pet room he had designed just for him. Pushing a button on his desk he hears the sounds Akihito is making from the hidden microphones in the pet room. Grinning to himself, he starts working through a pile of paper work.

He pauses his work as he hears his pet sob in frustration. Grinning, he gets up and goes to Akihito. Placing a kiss on Akihito's back he moves a hand around to remove the cock ring. Smirking as Akihito cries out as he comes against his hand. Reaching for the remote with his other hand he switches the vibrator off, then pulls it out of Akihito, placing a kiss between his shoulder blades as his kitten comes again. Freeing his own length, he uses Akihito's spend to coat himself. Positioning them, he places himself at Akihito's entrance, seating himself to the hilt in one thrust. Setting a fast pace he hears Akihito pant, "More! Oh god more! Harder!" Aiming for his kitten's sweet spot, Akihito is reduced to mews and gasps. Soon he cries out as he comes again. Feeling Akihito's body clamping down on his, he empties himself inside. Leaning over he makes a bite mark where Akihito's neck and shoulder meet. Grinning as an unconscious Akihito whimpers as he pulls out of his body, he goes to a huge sink on one wall and brings back a wet towel to clean his pet with. After cleaning Akihito, he uncuffs him and tucks a blanket around him. Still grinning he goes back to his office to finish his work, while making plans for another round in his head.


	12. Chapter 12

Waking up, Akihito tries to stretch only to groan at the soreness in his body. Cracking open an eye, he freezes as he catches sight of himself in a mirror on the wall. Oh god no. Please let me still be asleep. I can't be in a cat costume, in a cat bed, in a...a big room designed for a cat. Opening his other eye he looks around the room and his mind goes blank as he takes in the various items scattered around the room. Eyes focusing and zeroing in on Asami when he enters the room, he asks, "What the hell is this you pervert?" "Why Akihito, don't tell me you can't see this is our play room?" "Pervert! This isn't a play room! This is a room for a...a..." "Cat, or more precisely, a kitten. A very cute, fiery, wild, energetic, trouble magnet kitten. A room to expend some of that wild energy, to have fun, or to punish when my kitten gets into trouble." Standing over Akihito, he smirks and picks him up. "Stop struggling," he says to Akihito who tries to worm out of his hold. Making his way over to the huge sink against the wall. Akihito eyes the sink, looks at the items on the shelves nearby, looks at Asami and says, "No, no, and hell no." Smirk in place and enjoying his pet's stubborn nature, he sets his feet on the floor and reaches to turn on the water. Pinning a struggling Akihito to his side with his other arm, he grabs a bottle from a shelf, flips the cap open and pours some liquid into the huge sink. Pulling a lever at the top, the water starts to fill and bubbles start to form as the liquid mixes in. Stripping the costume from Akihito, he then grabs a wash cloth from a shelf, picks up Akihito and puts him in the water. Realizing that he wasn't going to get out of Asami's hold, he glares at him, silently promising to get even.

Taking in the challenging look Akihito gives him, Asami decides to teach his stubborn pet another lesson, while enjoying the sensation of bathing his kitten. Taking the washcloth, he wets it in the water and brings it up to gently clean Akihito's chest. Coming to his nipples, he pinches one in between the folds of the wash cloth. Inhaling sharply, Akihito looks at Asami and notices the gleam in his eyes. Biting back a moan, eyes closing as Asami starts to pinch his other nipple, he misses the possessive look that comes into Asami's eyes. Moving the cloth down Akihito's stomach and further down, he teases Akihito's cock to life. Moaning at the sensation of wet cloth and Asami's hand around him, his hands grasp Asami's forearms. Asami's other hand pulls him to a kneeling position, then moves down and back. Head thrown back, he gasps when Asami slips two fingers inside. Twisting them and aiming for that almond shaped gland, Akihito is reduced to moans and mews. Akihito tries to push himself further into Asami's hand while at the same time push back to drive Asami's fingers in deeper. Adding a third finger inside, Akihito gasps at the added feeling on his prostrate. Leaning in Asami adds another bite mark next to the one he gave earlier. Akihito arches back and shudders as he climaxes. Hitting the lever to drain the water, Asami reaches for the detachable spray nozzle and rinses Akihito off. Lifting him out of the huge sink, he reaches for a towel and dries him off, wrapping the towel around him afterwards. Cutting off any snarky remarks with a possessive kiss.

Carrying a towel wrapped Akihito to his room, he sets him down outside his closet. "Get dressed and I'll let you go to your photo assignments for tonight." "What do you mean let me? I didn't give you any say over my job!" Pulling Akihito to him and tilting his face up, he replies, "You. Are. Mine. I am a responsible pet owner, YOU ARE MY PET." Akihito hisses at that reply while Asami smirks.

Grabbing jeans and a shirt he moves to the dresser to get a pair of boxers when his phone rings. Picking it up off the dresser he answers it. "Takaba Akihito." Listening to Akihito grunt responses to the caller, Asami's eyes roam over Akihito, grinning as an idea pops in his head for when his pet comes home later. Akihito goes back to the closet and puts the jeans and shirt back and looks around for something. Hanging up the phone, and not finding what he was looking for, he looks at Asami and asks, "What did you do with my suit?" Pointing to the suits hanging up, Asami replies, "You have your choice of suits, if you don't want to wear one of those, we can go shopping to get some more." Akihito swallows his comeback knowing just what Asami would reply to it. He'd reply with his customary, you are mine, then tell me it's his responsibility to take care of his pet. Bastard! I'm not a cat! I don't want your money! Sighing he takes one of the suits, turns and glares at Asami, daring him with a look to say anything. Smirking at Akihito trying to look fierce while wrapped only in a towel. "Pervert! Don't even think about it! My assignment got changed so I have to go soon or I'll be late!" "Where?" "The premiere of a new movie. I have to go cover for the regular that got called away for an emergency. I have to photograph the arrivals and then cover the after party." Grabbing some other items from the dresser, Akihito goes into the bathroom to get dressed. Grinning as how he can make his plans for Akihito later on come about, he goes to his office to make some calls and to finish up his paperwork.


	13. Chapter 13

Making his way out of the building that the after party was held at, Akihito makes his way to the underground parking lot. Making his way towards his Vespa, he pauses as a group of guys in suits approach him. "Takaba Akihito, our boss would like to speak to you." Eying them he replies, "Great, he can call and make an appointment. I'm working right now, so how about tomorrow?" Breaking into a run when one of the guys make an attempt to grab him, he races through the underground lot. Hearing the guys in suits chase after him, he drops and squeezes himself under someone's SUV. Reaching for his phone he hits a number on his speed-dial. Surprised at who picks up, he doesn't reply till he hears, "Akihito what's wrong?" "Asami, I'm being chased by a bunch of guys in suits at the underground parking lot where the after party was at." "Where are you?" "I'm on the third level, under a SUV, near the emergency exit." "Don't hang up Akihito." Hearing Asami bark orders to someone through his phone, he watches as the guys in suits start searching the area. He sees a dark colored car drive in and a couple of the guys go over to it and report to someone in the back. Crying out as a hand closes around his ankle, he tries to crawl to the other side, but is dragged out by his ankle. Hearing Asami call out his name on the phone before it's dropped in his struggle to break away from the guy who grabbed him, he's dragged to the car still struggling. He stops when one guy points a gun at him and another brings out a tazer. One of the guys says, "You can get in or we can toss your unconscious body in. Choose." Steeling himself he gets in, looking up in surprise at the person sitting in the other seat.

"Takaba Akihito, photographer for Headline Magazine, also does freelance work. What interests me is your Team MP and it's territory." "Team MP and it's territory are neutral and we're staying that way. So whatever your proposal is we're not interested." Signaling his driver to go, the man raises a partition between the driver and them. "Perhaps you do not know who you are dealing with." Akihito replies with, "You're Liu Feilong, leader of Baishe and ace of it's team. As I said before, not interested." Eyes narrowing he grabs Akihito and drags him close. "So tell me then, just what does Asami want from you that he came out to challenge you personally then? If not for your team's territory, what do you have that he wants?" Turning his face away to hide his blush, Feilong's phone rings interrupting them. Answering when he sees who's calling he says, "Asami, to what do I owe this call?" "You have something that belongs to me. You will stop your car and return him to me." "Tell me Asami, what do you want from him if not his team's territory?" He looks at Takaba again and jerks him into his lap. Holding a struggling Akihito he continues on the phone. "So that's what you want with him, I wonder what he tastes like to have you go through so much to acquire him?" Bracing himself as the car suddenly comes to a stop, he hears Asami say, "Touch him and you die. Now open the door and let him out." Releasing his hold on Takaba he watches as the kid hurls himself into the other seat eying him warily. Hitting a button to unlock the door he says, "Go." Not waiting for more, Akihito opens the door and stumbles out. Noticing that the car had gotten boxed in, he turns at the sound of Asami calling his name. He dashes over to the car Asami is in and is dragged inside when he reaches the door. Asami holds him tightly, the door is shut, and he nods to Kirishima and says, "The apartment." Raising the divider Asami whispers to Akihito, "I have you."

Holding onto Akihito, he asks, "Did he touch you?" "No." "Akihito, look at me." Looking up and seeing the anger in Asami's eyes, anger for him, he calms a little and says, "He grabbed my arm and pulled me onto his lap, but no he didn't touch me like...that." Crushing his lips to Akihito's in a possessive kiss, he tastes the unique taste of his Akihito again. A taste that he can't get enough of. Stripping Akihito of his pants, he wraps his hand around his cock and starts to stroke him, while his other hand reaches under his shirt to play with his nipples. Akihito's face turns toward his and he cuts off whatever Akihito was going to say with a kiss. Turning Akihito's head, he buries his face into his neck, inhaling the scent of Akihito. Angling Akihito on his lap he reaches and fingers his hole, enjoying Akihito moaning his pleasure. Withdrawing his fingers, he watches Akihito squirm. Freeing his own hardness, he places Akihito over and slides into him as he pulls Takaba down. "Ride me Akihito," he whispers to him. He feels Akihito start to move. Soon he's thrusting up to meet Akihito's downward slide. Stroking Akihito's cock harder and faster, he bites down on his neck, leaving another mark. He hears Akihito cry out and feels his body gripping him tightly as he comes in his hand. Releasing himself inside Akihito after a couple more thrusts, he settles him on his lap, keeping Akihito impaled on his length. Savoring the sounds of Akihito's panting and the slight bumps of the car that drive him slightly more inside his delicious pet. Knowing they would be arriving at the apartment soon, he opens a hidden compartment and brings out a towel. Cleaning them off and fixing their clothes, he keeps Akihito on his lap. Arriving at the apartment he whispers in Akihito's ear, "When we get inside the apartment, we're going to fuck until morning. I'm going to fill you so full with my release that it'll be running down your body even while laying in bed." Akihito shivers in anticipation.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few days later Akihito was covering a photo shoot for a modeling agency. He ignores the guard standing against the wall that Asami had assigned to him. Smiling and calling out changes to the pose he adjusts the lights, clicking away on his camera. After the last shot, he calls out to say they were done. He's packing his gear and tells the rep, "I should have the photos to you in about five days." "Thank you, Takaba-san. I'll be looking forward to seeing the photos." Picking up his bags, Akihito leaves the studio with the guard following behind. Pausing in the lobby as one of the models from the shoot comes up to him, "Can I help you, Aizawa-san?" "I was wondering if you would like to go see a movie with me?" Startled he asks, "You mean a date?" Watching her nod, he freezes as he hears the guard behind him clear his throat. "Um, I'm sorry, I'm kinda seeing someone." At her look of disappointment he continues out of the building and goes to the car waiting in the lot.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sitting in his office at Club Sion, Asami hands a pile of finished paper work to Kirishima and then reaches for a stack of reports to read through when a knock sounds on his door. "Enter." he calls out and Suoh comes in, hands another folder to Kirishima then exits, closing the door behind him. Handing the report to Asami, he watches Asami's eyes narrow towards the end of the report. Handing the report back to Kirishima, he says, "I will be bringing Akihito in on Friday night to show off." Smirking at the thought of Akihito's reaction when he realizes that, he continues with, "Send his friends Kou and Takato membership cards and the rest of his team complimentary passes for this weekend. Also send an invitation to Baishe." "Yes Asami-sama."


	14. Playroom - Cat Tower

Closing the door to the apartment, Asami drags Akihito over to his office door. When Akihito realizes which room Asami is most likely going to he tries to pull away. Tossing him over his shoulder and ignoring his protests, he closes the playroom's door behind them. Going over to a cabinet he pulls out another cat costume. Telling Akihito to change in a tone of voice that left no room for arguements, he goes through a drawer for other items.

Bringing Akihito over to a human sized, modified cat tower, Asami bends Akihito over one of the round tubes sticking out from the main structure. Grabbing his hands before he could stand up, he picks up the leather cuffs and places them on Akihito's wrists. The cuffs have chains attached which in turn are bolted down into the base. Going around back, he brings out another set of cuffs from the base. Spreading Akihito's legs, he attaches the ankle cuffs. Grinning at the sight of his kitten bent over and legs open, he opens a bottle of lube and pours some onto the tail vibrator. Playing with his cheeks, he works the vibrator in, watching Akihito squirm against the carpeted tube. Moaning at the friction sensation he squirms more. Not wanting Akihito to find release too soon, he gets a cock ring out and slips his hand between the tube and his kitten and slides the cock ring on. Turning the vibrator onto low, he leans over, randomly kissing, licking, biting, and blowing trails over his kitten's back. Reaching a hand into a storage compartment built into the tower, he brings out a paddle. Smacking it against one of his palms, he sees Akihito's head jerk around trying to see what he was doing. Smirking, he rubs a palm over his kitten's ass and then brings the paddle over it in a quick smack. "Ow! What the hell!?" Before he could say more, Asami started to spank him, sometimes hitting the tail and the vibrator would rub even more against his prostrate. Akihito choked out cries of pain and pleasure. Admiring the fiery red ass of his kitten, Asami turns the vibrator up to medium and then rubs and squeezes Akihito's ass around the vibrator. Whimpers of pleasure reach Asami's ears. Removing his clothes, he then removes the cock ring from Akihito. Coating himself with some lube, he thrusts into Akihito. Akihito comes with a strangled cry. Hands gripping the tube, Asami pounds into Akihito with small short thrusts. Akihito cries out when Asami hits his prostrate. Asami's pace and the constant friction of the carpet covered tube on his cock has him come a second time, with Asami releasing soon after. Whimpering as Asami pulls out, he cries out as Asami places the tail back in. Uncuffing Akihito, Asami picks him up and places him on top of the round center that makes up the cat tower, where he curls up.

Taking in the sight of Akihito curled up with the tail coming out of his red ass has him ready for another round. Smirking he picks up the remote for the vibrator and turns it on high. He watches Akihito's body jerk, grabbing one of Akihito's hands, he leans over and says, "Take your cock in your hand and stroke yourself. I want to see you come in your hand." Moaning, Akihito takes a hand and reaches down to wrap it around his own cock. He strokes from base to tip slowly at first, then faster and harder as Asami bites and nibbles his thighs while looking up at his hand on his cock. Gasping, Akihito stiffens and shudders as he comes. Asami grabs Akihito's sticky cum covered hand and licks it clean. Soon he flips Akihito onto his side and removes the vibrator. Opening Akihito's legs he rams inside his kitten's slick wet hole. He sets the pace fast and hard, eager to feel his pet's body gripping his. Grabbing one of Akihito's hands he wraps it around Akihito's cock, then wraps his own hand over Akihito's. Asami pounding into him and the sensation of their combined hands on his cock is too much for him. Akihito climaxes hard, his vision going white. Pulling almost all the way out, Asami thrusts in one last time to the hilt and holds himself fully inside as Akihito's body grips and clamps down on his cock, bringing him to his own climax. After a few minutes, he picks Akihito up and leaves the playroom. Carrying him to their bedroom he lays him down in their bed. Going into the bathroom he takes a shower. Coming back out afterwards, he savors the sight of Akihito in their bed passed out from the pleasure, his bite marks on his body and the mark of his seed running out of his hole down his legs.


	15. Playroom - Scratching Post

Jaw dropping, Akihito stares at Asami in shock. "You want to do what!?" Reaching over he closes Akihito's mouth and replies, "File the paper work needed to register our...relationship. So they can send us papers officially approving Team MP and it's territory under Sion's protection." Inhaling sharply, Akihito opens his mouth and says, "You...you..." Snapping his mouth shut, he rubs his temples to stop the oncoming headache. Smirking at a speechless Akihito, Asami pulls him onto his lap and says, "Fill out the paper work Akihito, let them know who you belong to." Head whipping up he shouts, "Bastard! I don't belong to you!" Standing up he plasters Akihito to him and says, "You ARE mine. I have not forgotten that I won the right to call you mine, nor have I forgotten what else you agreed to. My kitten is in need of punishment." Shivering at Asami's tone and knowing where they'd end up almost had him mewing when Asami hauled him over his shoulder and made his way to the playroom. Walking over to what looked like a giant scratching post, Asami reaches up and pulls chains with leather cuffs on the end off the top of the post. Setting Akihito down facing the post, he strips Akihito's shirt off and lifts one of his arms up and places a cuff around the wrist, then he does the same with the other wrist.

Trailing kisses down Akihito's bare back, he moves his hands around to undo the button and zipper on Akihito's jeans. Reaching the small of Akihito's back Asami slowly pushes the jeans and boxers down, tossing the clothing aside, he goes to the cabinet to pick out a costume. Picking out the leopard print cat ears and matching tail, he also grabs a bottle of lube from a drawer. Placing the ears on Akihito he hears, "You and your cat fetish." Nipping an ear he whispers, "Only with you my kitten." Pouring lube onto the vibrator, he reaches down and pushes the thin, small vibrator against the tight muscle. Akihito shivers and tries to look at Asami. It's way smaller than the other ones he's used before. What is he... Gasping when Asami turns on the vibrator and starts to move it around, he feels a hand slide a cock ring onto him. Sliding his hand back up, he circles the tip with a finger. Gathering some pre-come on the finger, he places a couple fingers into Akihito's mouth. Sucking on the fingers in his mouth, he tastes himself, soon the fingers pull out of his mouth, and he feels them trail down and begin to rub a nipple.

Leaning over Asami licks a spot near a faded mark and bites down creating another mark. He hears Akihito hiss at the pain while his body jerks with pleasure. The fingers rubbing his nipple feather down his body in a light caress to his cock, his hand wrapping around it. Using his other hand he coats his length with lube, uses his feet to spread Akihito's legs, bends him forward while bringing his lower body back. Positioning himself at Akihito's entrance, he moves the tail to the side and pushes himself inside. Reduced to whimpered mews at having Asami inside along with the vibrator, Akihito writhes with pleasure. Hearing his name whimpered out of Akihito causes a look of feral satisfaction to cross his face. Straightening Akihito up, he moves them up against the post. He slides his hands under Akihito's thighs and lifts them up, impaling Akihito onto him. Pressing Akihito against the post, he starts to pound into him. Akihito cries out in pleasure as Asami thrusts into him which in turn causes pressure and friction against his cock as he's pressed and rubbed against the post.

Soon he hears Akihito cry out, "A-Asa-Asami! Let me come!" Licking his ear he replies, "You'll fill out the paper work? I want you to say who you belong to. Do it Akihito and I'll let you come." Biting down again on Akihito's shoulder he hears him shout, "Yes! Alright! I belong to you! Only you! Asami!"

As soon as he removes the cock ring he thrusts all the way to the hilt and pounds a hard rhythm into Akihito. Akihito's body clenches around his as he hears him cry out his release. Uncuffing Akihito's wrists, still inside him, he lowers them to the base of the post and continues thrusting into Akihito, his body still feeling the clenching and pulses of Akihito's orgasm. Soon Akihito gives another cry as he reaches another orgasm, Asami emptying himself inside Akihito soon after.

Withdrawing from Akihito's body, he gets up and goes to the sink to wet some towels to clean them up with. Turning away from the sink, he grins at the sight before him. Akihito passed out, ass in the air, cat ears still on, vibrator-tail still there, and his seed coming out to drip down. Going to the cabinet, he reaches towards the back and grabs a hidden camera. Snapping a couple shots, he tucks the camera away. My kawaii kitten...MINE forever.


	16. Chapter 16

Friday

Looking at the clothes Asami picked out for him for tonight, he sneaks a peek at him and his own choice of clothes. Watching how the dark slacks and polo shirt hugged Asami's body, he turns his attention back to his clothes before Asami catches him staring. Sliding on the tight, low cut, hip and ass hugging jeans, he misses the hot lustful stare from Asami. He puts on the tight mid riff baring tank top, adding his own accessory, his favorite wristband. Not seeing Asami come up behind him, he jumps when Asami's hands touch his shoulders. "Don't even think it! We'll be late! Well...later than we already are." Smirking at his pet's reference to their activities interrupting them the first time they were getting ready, Akihito doesn't notice what Asami has in his hands till he feels something come around his neck and hears a snapping sound. Freezing, he slowly turns to look in the mirror. Erupting when he sees what Asami has put on him. "A collar! You bastard!" Trying to find the latch to open it, he looks at Asami when he doesn't find one. "Get it off me NOW!" Placing his hands on Akihito's shoulders, he pulls him back against his body. Tilting his head he leans down and makes a mark near the collar, then whispers, "You're mine, and this collar marks you as mine. I'll destroy anyone that tries to take what is mine."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Entering the club using his personal entrance, Asami keeps Akihito close as they walk to the door leading to the club floor. Akihito ignores the questioning looks tossed his way, while following Asami to his personal table. Sitting at the table Asami slides Akihito closer to him, smirking at the way he tries to inch away. Keeping a hand on Akihito's waist to keep him snug against his side, he hands him a menu with his other hand. One of the staff comes over for their order with a signal from one of the guards. Sipping a drink that had been placed on the table, Akihito looks around and pauses when he sees some familiar faces. He smiles and waves, and they crowd around the table asking questions. He answers his team's questions and assures them he's ok, when the food arrives his team goes back to enjoying themselves. Feeling the vibration of his phone, he digs it out of a pocket and answers it when he sees Takato's name on the screen. "Hey Aki! You'll never guess where I'm at right now!" he hears Takato say. Looking at Asami, he rolls his eyes and replies, "You got an invite to Club Sion." "Hey! How'd you guess?" "Cause if you look towards the one corner near the bar you'd see the rest of the team. It wasn't hard to guess you'd get an invite too." "You're here too Aki?" "Yeah, at one of the...um...reserved tables." Sighing as Takato disconnects, he closes his phone and waits for Takato to show up at the table. He gapes at the sight of Kou sitting down at the next table with Kirishima. "Kou!" "Aki!" Looking between Kirishima and Akihito, Kou grins and waves then mouths he'll text later. Nodding, he looks at Kirishima then at Asami, questions in his eyes. Asami smirks then says, "Kou and Takato received membership cards as I know they are your closest friends. Plus it'll send a message to the other teams that your team, not just you, are under Sion's protection." Eyes going to the dance floor as a fast, hot new beat starts playing, Asami lets him hit the dance floor. Asami watches as Akihito's body bumps and grinds with the beat. Looking at Asami with eyes half closed he moves his hands in slight movements. Making it look like he's touching himself, but his hands stop short of actually touching his body, enjoying the flare in Asami's eyes.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once again sitting at the table, Akihito sips at his drink while one of Asami's arms is around him, hand over his exposed mid riff, fingers stroking lazy patterns. Watching as a guard leans in and says something to Asami, he puts his drink down as Asami's face takes on his usual composed business mask. He picks his drink back up and takes a big swallow when he sees Feilong being escorted inside. Asami tightens his arm around Akihito when he tries to move out of Asami's hold. Looking at Asami, Akihito just sighs and settles back at his side, fingers stroking his exposed skin. "I believe you sent an invitation to discuss business, not for me to see you play with your toy." Feilong says as he arrives at the table. "I'm not a toy." Akihito snaps in reply. "Feilong, too bad at your team's loss for Fujimoto's territory. He'll be aiming for Baishe territory when the races switch to Hong Kong." "It'll be his loss then." Sitting in a chair, Feilong orders a drink while looking at Asami. "So what business do we have? Can't be anything much if you have your toy here, he'd probably sell the information to a newspaper." "I'm NOT..." Asami cuts in with, "Takaba is mine, as such, he, his team, and his team's territory are under Sion's protection. Their territory is staying neutral." Leaning towards Akihito, Asami says something in his ear. Akihito gets up and goes to the dance floor. "What do you get out of keeping that territory neutral? There is no profit that way." "There are things more valuable than profits."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Stepping off the dance floor, Akihito realizes he's on the other side of the room. Making his way along the edge of the dance floor, he stops when three guys come up to him. "Look at the cutie! I think we found our toy for the night." Irritation rising at being called a toy again, he tilts his head and says, "Did you just say toy? If you're looking for a toy there's a toy store a few miles away. I'm sure they have toys for your age group." Cornering him against the wall, another says, "I think we'll have fun with you." Akihito sighs, rolls his eyes and then points to the collar on his neck. "If you can't understand the message this gives, you deserve the beating that's coming." He watches as the guard assigned to him grabs two of the guys while a bouncer grabs the third and hauls them towards the exit. I feel kinda bad, but at least they didn't go after someone else that might not have been able to fight back or didn't have guard dogs. Groaning at the image that pops into his head of a kitten protected by a ring of vicious guard dogs, he shakes his head and makes his way back to the table.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Covering a yawn, Akihito leans his head back and closes his eyes. Feeling Asami pull him down, he sighs and puts his head on Asami's leg, curling the rest of his body onto the seat. Asami strokes his hair while talking on his phone. Soon enough the motion of the car lulls him to sleep. Making another call, Asami listens to the report on the three punks that had cornered Akihito. At the end of the report he says, "Good, revoke their memberships." Hanging up, he lights up a cigarette while keeping his other hand on Akihito.

Saturday

Coming out of his hiding spot, Akihito grins at the sight of the bodyguard glaring at him while trying to wipe some dirt off his suit. Shrugging Akihito says, "Sorry about that. I didn't have much time to find a spot that I could use to photograph the location from." Turning he makes his way back to the main street. Stopping at a fast food place, he gets some food to take back to the apartment. On the way back his phone beeps indicating he got a text message. Probably from Kou. He did promise to send a text. His eyes widen as he reads the message, then he starts to laugh. Sending Kou a reply, he chuckles the rest of the way to the apartment.

Looking at the pictures on the line drying, he nods satisfied at the way they came out. Going out to the kitchen he grabs the bag of food he had bought earlier, goes to the couch and turns the tv on.

Coming home early, Asami finds Akihito on the couch watching the news. Looking away from the tv Akihito says, "Welcome home." Leaning down Asami takes Akihito's lips in a kiss. Standing back up he grins at the look on Akihito's face. "Join me in the shower." Asami says to him.

Later that evening they're sitting at the table eating a late dinner when the phone rings. Answering he says, "Asami." then listens. A moment later he says, "Send him up." Looking up at this, Akihito watches as Asami hangs up, looks at their robes, then asks, "Going to get dressed?" "No need." He sits on the couch and motions Akihito to join him. Akihito looks down at the robe he's wearing and says, "Um, I'll get dressed then." "Akihito, come here." Shivering at the liquid sex oozing from Asami's voice, he goes to sit next to Asami, only to be pulled onto his lap. "A-Asami! Someone is on their way up! What are you..." Cutting Akihito off with a kiss, he slides a hand through a gap in the robe to tease a nipple. Lifting his head at the knock on the door, he smirks as hears Akihito trying to smother his moans. "Enter." Asami calls out. Burying his face against Asami's shoulder he whispers, "Bastard," as Asami's fingers pinch his nipple. Watching the person that comes into the apartment he says, "Must be important for you to come personally, Yashiro." "It is Asami-sama. A short time ago there was a last minute entry for the next meet. Team Bratva, from Russia, Mikhail Arbatov himself came in." Keeping his eyes off the young man on Asami's lap, he can't help but hear the low moans. "Yashiro, you recieved the papers I sent, so you should meet Takaba. Akihito, this is Yashiro, he's in charge of the group that runs the Street Team's Association. Akihito bites Asami's shoulder when his fingers twist his nipple, keeping his bright red face buried.

Sunday

Dressed in an old pair of jeans and shirt, Akihito enters the storage area Team MP uses for their cars. Walking to his car, he sets down his bags and unlocks his car.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sitting in his office, Asami goes through the reports relating to Mikhail Arbatov and his team. Glancing at his computer screen he sees Akihito is still at his team's storage place working on his car. Smirking that Akihito doesn't know about the GPS chip and bug built into his collar, and then grinning at the image of a hissing wild cat he would burst into should he find out.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Walking to the desk in the office he uses while in Japan, Feilong answers the phone, "Feilong." Eyes narrowing when an irritating familiar voice says, "Feilong! I called to see how you were doing. I heard that you had a confrontation with Asami. Still no luck in winning against him eh? You should consider the deal that we had discussed before." "Arbatov, pass business matters to my secretary so I can review them when I recieve their reports. Thank you for calling."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hanging up his call to Feilong, Mikhail sits back in his chair and sips his drink. Looking over as Yuri says, "He still won't agree to the deal? I don't get why you're so fixated on him." "It's rare for Feilong to come out into the open like this. I don't know how much you're aware of or up to date on, so keep out of it, Yuri."


	17. Kirishima / Kou's Date

Grabbing a few pairs of shorts and a couple pairs of jeans, Kou places them in the bag he's packing for his weekend at the beach. Shirts, swim trunks, sunscreen, toothbrush... He mentally goes through the list of stuff to pack, purposely keeping his mind and eyes off the short letter that had arrived at the beginning of the week.

Kou-kun,  
Regarding the prize request and the compromise, I will arrive early evening to pick you up. We will start at Club Sion for dinner, then head to the beach house afterwards. Enclosed you will find a membership card for you for Club Sion. We will be returning late Sunday evening.  
Kirishima

Ignoring the butterflies in his stomach, Kou sets his bag by the door near the time Kirishima is due to pick him up. Why am I nervous? I've never been on a date with another guy before that's why. What does one talk about on a date with another guy anyway? Taking a deep breath as he hears the doorbell, he answers the door. "Hello Kou-kun, are you ready?" "Hello, Kirishima-san, yes I'm ready." Picking up his bag, he goes out and locks the apartment door behind him. Turning around Kirishima takes his bag and goes to the stairs, following him, he gets in the car, blushing as Kirishima opens the door for him.

Bypassing the line outside, they go right into the club. A reserved table at Club Sion on a Friday night. I don't know what to feel about that. Ugh, I need to stop thinking about it and relax. Sitting at the table, he hears his name called, "Kou!" Turning his head he sees Akihito at the next table. "Aki!" he calls in reply. Looking at Kirishima he looks back at Akihito, grins, waves, and mouths he'll text him later. Looking at the menu, he tells the waiter his order, waits for Kirishima to give his, then asks, "So, um, Akihito told us that Sion isn't after our territory anymore. Instead you're offering protection to help keep it neutral. What is the Association going to say about it? Aren't there rules prohibiting groups from doing that? I know groups can form alliances, but those are usually agreements not to go after each others territories. I've never heard of a group giving protection to a team and their territory before." Hearing Kou's questions spill out, Kirishima mentally grins at the kid's nervousness. He answers, "Alliances are usually formed between groups that have business dealings that are profitable for both groups, so the alliance is another way for the groups show of trust in the other. In order for the alliance to be broken one group has to go to the Association, state it's case and provide documentation. The Association makes a ruling and then notifies the groups affected of it's decision." Taking a sip of his drink he continues, "It's rare for territories to merge, if the heads of two groups marry the groups will merge. Sion offering protection not only to your team but it's territory as well as without changing the territory's status, is a first for the Association. Not only that, Sion isn't taking over the team nor does it have business dealings with the team." "Exactly! So how can the Association approve it?" "There is a loophole in the rules of the Association. If the heads are in a relationship, they can file paperwork with the Association. There are conditions to it though, so it's not really used." "I see...wait, did you just say...group heads...in a relationship?" Staring at Kirishima's nod, he turns his head to look at Akihito. He notices something that he didn't before, Akihito was sitting snuggly against Asami's side. Asami's arm around Akihito while his hand...blushing he looks back at Kirishima. Picking up his drink he swallows a mouthful. "They...they have filed paperwork then?" "Yes, the Association recieved it Wednesday. Monday is when the response is due."

"So the place at the beach, you own it?" Kou asks trying to still those butterflies that popped back up in his stomach. "I own half. Asami-sama owns the house next to it. As Suoh and I travel with Asami-sama, we decided to split the cost on properties as close to Asami-sama's that we could get. For the times that we are not needed, but we're still close by if that changes." "So you're always with Asami-san? How long have you worked for him?" "Yes, both Suoh and I are always with Asami-sama. If one of us is needed elsewhere the other stays with Asami-sama, so it's rare for either of us to take time off. Suoh owed me a...favor, so he's with Asami-sama this weekend." Favor...he lost that bet we made. He thought for sure Kou would turn down my prize request and make me choose something else. "I've worked for Asami-sama for a long time. Both Suoh and I have been with Asami-sama the longest." "You said there are conditions the Association has...for their kind of relationship. What are they?" The rule was made so that if the heads get into a relationship, their groups are still separate, though they don't have to have business dealings with each other, they can aid each other. The relationship has to be genuine and it has to last, like that line in marriage vows...till death do us part. That's to keep groups from abusing that rule, to get together for a short time, only to split and have a feud go on. If groups tried to abuse that rule the Association would sanction both groups."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Saturday

Waking up to the smell of food cooking, it took Kou a moment to remember where he was. Grabbing his cell phone off the nightstand he sees that it's still early morning. Getting up he grabs some clothes out of his bag and gets dressed. Running a comb through his hair, he goes out following the smell of food. Standing in the kitchen doorway, he pauses as he takes in the sight of Kirishima in a pair of jeans, shirt, and an apron, back to him, facing the stove, frying what smelled like eggs. "Um, good morning Kirishima-san. Can I help with anything?" "No. This is the last and it's almost done. Please take a seat at the table." Sitting at the table, he waits for Kirishima to finish and to join him at the table.

Getting out of the water, Kou goes to stretch out on the blanket that Kirishima had brought to the beach. Out of the corner of his eye he looks at Kirishima, sitting on a beach chair, reading a book. Grabbing his cell phone, he sends a text to Akihito.  
Aki,  
Enjoying a weekend at the beach, (prize request ya know!) Had to compromise since the race was a tie, so Kirishima came with me. He's a nice guy.  
Kou

He puts the phone back down, only to have it beep indicating a text. Reading the reply from Akihito, he grins and settles back down to enjoy the sun and get a tan.

A little bit later he hears Kirishima say, "Kou-kun do you want sunscreen on your back, so you won't get sunburn?" Looking over he replies, "Um, ok, if you don't mind." "Not at all." Grabbing the sunscreen, he hands it to Kirishima, then sits at the end of the beach chair, when Kirishima points to it. Pouring sunscreen into his hand, he rubs his hands together, then starts to spread it onto Kou's back. Enjoying the feel and sight of his hands on Kou's back, Kirishima thinks back for a moment to the first time he had seen Kou's picture. It had been in the in-depth reports Asami-sama had ordered after his interest had been caught by Takaba-kun. Something about Kou had drawn his eyes to his picture in the report. Seeing him in person at the meet had had him looking at him through his windshield several times before he had gotten out to offer his challenge. Snapping himself out of his thoughts, he hands the sunscreen back to Kou and says, "Finished." Kou turns around, flashes a smile and says, "Thanks!"

Relaxing in a chair in the living room watching tv, Kou glances over at Kirishima through the opening in the wall. "Are you sure you don't need me to help you with anything Kirishima-san?" "Yes, just relax. This is ment to be a relaxing weekend for you." "Alright, but if you need a hand..." Seeing Kirishima nod at him he turns back to the tv. Smiling to himself, Kirishima continues prepping the food. He's too cute. I wonder what he'd do when I make a pass... Turning to the stove, he grins as he tosses the food into the skillet.

"Mmm, this is really good Kirishima-san." "Thank you." After they had eaten, Kirishima leaned down to collect Kou's empty plate and let his fingers lightly glide down Kou's arm that was on the table, to pick up the empty plate. Kou stills and then blushes. Turning away Kirishima walks to the kitchen with the dirty dishes. Oh my god! Was that an accident or did he do that on purpose? It was...kinda...hot.

Finishing the dishes, Kirishima goes out and sits on the couch to watch the action movie Kou had picked out.

"Did you notice that move in the car chase scene? Too bad it was done with CG, it would have been way better if they had done it live." Kou says as the movie ends. "Yes, it would have. Would you like a beer?" "Sure! I want to watch the news before bed." Going to the kitchen he grabs a couple beers and hands one to Kou before sitting back down on the couch. "So Kou, why did you guys form your team?" Lowering his beer, Kou looks downward, a shadow crossing his face. "We've always been into cars. We were each doing our own thing, like Aki with his cameras and me with computers. But we've always been close friends. Cars drew us even closer. We were in high school when the blood feuds** started. We were all affected, each of us had our eyes opened, we wanted to fight, but also protect what we had left. When the Association was formed, we knew we had found the one way we could do both. It's been a long five years." In bed, Kirishima thinks about what Kou had talked about.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sunday

Laying face down on his towel on the sand, he enjoys the feel of hands rubbing sunscreen onto his back. Feeling the hands go lower, he moans as a finger teases the line between his trunks and the bare skin of his lower back. Feeling his trunks slide down...

Waking with a gasp, Kou pants trying to calm down from the erotic dream. Those hands...they belonged to Kirishima-san. What am I doing dreaming about Kirishima-san touching me like that? Feeling his face heat up, he gets out of the bed and goes into the bathroom to splash his face with cold water. Looking up into the mirror, he sighs as he feels the heaviness in his lower body, he goes to the shower and turns on the cold water.

Stretching out on the blanket, Kirishima offers to put sunscreen on Kou's back. Sitting up, Kou hands him the sunscreen. Spreading the sunscreen on, he deliberately dips his hands down low. Going still, Kou tries to fight the blush rising in his face. Lying face down when Kirishima was done, he hides his face in his arms. So cute, trying to hide his blush. Too bad he didn't realize the tips of his ears were red too. I wonder what he'd do if I... Leaning over he whispers in Kou's ear.

Walking into his apartment that evening, Kou drops his bag and slides down onto the floor. Kirishima's whispered voice still echoing through his mind. When we get back to Tokyo, I want to see you again. So let me know what your schedule is so I can see you in my free time. Remembering the kiss Kirishima had placed behind his ear after that had him blushing again. Going over to his desk he gets his work schedule and sends a text to Kirishima.

Arriving at home, Kirishima checks his messages and grins when he sees Kou's text, plans going through his mind about seducing Kou.

 

**The blood feud Kou refers to happened seven years prior. What started the blood feud is not known at this time. But basicly the entire eastern underworld ~ (yakuzas, mafias, gangs, criminal elements and such) were in out and out war with their enemies. A lot of casualties resulted in both the underworld and civilian worlds due to the feud. Governements were at a standstill due to corruption, and police and emergency services were overwhelemed. The Association was formed after the feud ended (by the underworld no less) so that another blood feud would not happen. Street racing was chosen as a way to go after territories. Only during official meets arranged by the Association can territories be won. Government is still around but it's more or less like a business that deals with foreign governments. Police and emergency services are run by the Association. (Yes Asami was a big part in forming the Association, though he's kept that secret and only uses his power in it when he has to.) So the underworld groups are the leaders of their territories. Safety from other groups, economy, etc are all based on how well each group runs. Neutral territory does have perks, lower taxes, more freedom for civilians (as they don't have to worry about laws placed on it by a ruling group).


	18. Chapter 18

Entering the apartment, Akihito toes off his shoes and makes his way to his room. He puts away his gear from that morning's photo shoot and goes into the darkroom with the film.

Sitting in his office, Asami picks up his phone to hear Kirishima say, "Asami-sama, Mikhail Arbatov has called wanting to speak to you." "Put him through." "Asami, I heard that you and Feilong had a confrontation." Asami cuts in with, "Arbatov, did you call to talk about Feilong or did you have business to discuss?" "My team has entered the race for your territory, Chuo-Ku. Just thought I should give you a courtesy call to let you know I am in Japan." "You arrived in Japan Saturday, calling three days later is hardly a courtesy. I already have the list of those that have entered the race, which makes your call a waste of my time Arbatov." Hanging up he calls Kirishima and says, "If Arbatov calls again and it's not important, take a message." "Yes, Asami-sama."

Irritated, Mikhail hangs up the phone, only to hear Yuri say, "Hung up on you didn't he?" Ignoring the comment, Mikhail says, "Anything new come in from Pavel's surveillance on Asami?" Going to the nearby table, Yuri digs through the folders and gets out the one Mikhail wanted. He hands it over to Mikhail and says, "You only just sent him out Sunday, if you want more details, you might have to send out Boris to sniff out any rumors." "Fine, tell him to make sure he's rested for his races though."

Collecting a manilla envelope from their guy staking out Club Sion, Pavel gets in his car to meet up with the one staking out the building Asami's apartment is located at.

Taking a final look at the photos drying on the line, Akihito stretches and looks at the clock. Damn! This late already? I need to go to the store and pick up the stuff for tonight's dinner. Plus the sushi platters should be ready to be picked up too. A quick shower later, he grabs some clothes, gets his shoes on and is out the door.

Eyes still watching the comings and goings of the building, he snaps a picture of a young man running out of the building. About to dismiss him as someone's staff, he pauses and takes another look, noticing other details. Staff would have used the service entrance and the doorman wouldn't have opened the door unless it was a tenant or a guest. Who's he visiting dressed like that? A little while later the young man returns carrying bags and a couple trays. Watching the doorman open the door for him, he sees the concierge come over to help him with his items. He makes a note to point him out to Pavel later.

Placing the sushi trays onto the table, Akihito goes back to get the bags left just inside the door. Placing the bags on the counter, he goes to a cabinet and gets out a big pot and places it in the sink to fill with water. Placing the pot on the stove he turns on a burner and turns to unpack the bags.

The water was boiling when Asami came home. Calling out, "Welcome home!" Akihito puts the lobsters into the pot and sets the timer. Turning around he bumps into Asami who had come up behind him. "Go take a shower, I just put the lobsters in, they'll be done when you come back out." Taking Akihito's chin in his hand, Asami pulls him forward and captures his lips in a kiss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few days later, Akihito comes out of his darkroom and rubs his neck. Finally finished developing all the photos from the last couple days. Who's bright idea was it to cram so many projects into two days? Three photo shoots with models, two with animals, one with models and cars, and the last one was food for a catalog. Going to the bathroom, he takes a shower to get rid of the chemical smell.

Sitting in his office, Asami watches the footage from the races done by the ones vying for his territory he had put up as the prize for his team's up coming meet. Looking at the list of teams that had registered for the races in order for a chance to be the team to face his at the meet, almost had him grinning. Idiots took the bait, thinking they have a chance to gain territory from me.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

{two days later}

Waiting for Asami to get home from work, Akihito paces and thinks over how he can talk Asami into letting him go with him to the meet.

Staring at Asami, a smile lights up Akihito's face, and he runs into his room to get ready for the meet. Shaking his head, Asami goes to his own room to do the same.

Going to the underground parking lot, Suoh waits for Asami and Akihito to get into Asami's car before going to his own. Kirishima's car takes the front while Suoh's car follows Asami's.

Arriving at the meet, they pull into their team's spot. Getting out his bluetooth, Asami connects with Kirishima and Suoh. "It does not look like Mikhail's team has arrived yet. Be on your guard, they won't make this easy." Looking at Akihito he says, "When it's my turn to race, you will wait in Kirishima's car." "But!..." "No arguments Akihito, I will not take the chance of them doing something while my attention is on the race." "Alright, I get it, I'll wait in his car." "Kirishima, any hint of trouble and get Akihito out of here then contact me." "Understood, Asami-sama."

 

Note #1: the races that take place before meets are a ladder type competition in which the winner secures the challenge spot in the meet that they have registered for. Meets in which the challenger is going after territory, the teams top three racers and their ace will race, though only the race between aces will determine the winner of the territory.

Note #2: In the case of when Asami raced Akihito at Team MP's meet, Asami had notified the Association that he wasn't after Team MP's territory. So he had to make the races turn out with a win for each team and one tie so that he could race Akihito.


	19. Chapter 19

Watching Hibari cross the finish line before Pavel on the mini screen in Asami's car was a different experience for Akihito. "So you have people all along the course for this?" "No, I have cameras installed at certain locations. It helps with safety, like outside traffic, or if there's an accident we can send people in without waiting for a call telling us about it. It also helps with watching the races without the security nightmare of being out in the open." They watch as the next challenger, Boris, comes over and approaches Suoh with his challenge.

"My name is Boris. I offer challenge on the uphill course." "I am Suoh, I accept your challenge. Race style is your pick." "Chase style." "Prize?" "Spot two purse*."

Watching Suoh race on the mini screen with Akihito sitting in the seat next to him was distracting. Relaxing into his seat, he switches his eyes to Akihito and enjoys the sight of light shining off the collar around his neck. Mine... Placing a hand around the back of Akihito's head, he pulls a startled Akihito to him and devours his mouth in a kiss. Breaking off the kiss when he hears the spectators cheer, they watch Suoh cross the finish line followed shortly later by Boris. Hitting a button below the screen, Akihito watches as the race that had just finished, rewinds on the screen. Letting the race play out at the point Suoh had moved ahead, Akihito watches as Suoh moves out and ahead of Boris. "Cool, so Suoh knows about vanishing lines eh? How did he lose to Takato?" Catching the look in Akihito's eyes, he offers a smirk in response. "Bastard." he whispers as he blushes.

Watching Yuri approach his car, Kirishima gets out to wait. "I'm Yuri, challenge is for the downhill course." "I'm Kirishima, as you are the challenger the race style is your choice." "Chase style." "Prize?" "Spot one purse. You?" "Same, spot one purse."

Shifting and accelerating into the corner, Kirishima takes note of Yuri's aggressive driving style. I'm going to have to take him by surprise in order to pull ahead.

Watching the screen, Akihito grins when Kirishima uses the drainage ditch to hook his tires and pull ahead of Yuri. "Looks like he's been watching that move I did a lot to be able to pull that off." Keeping watch on the screen, Akihito looks up only when the cars make the last turn leading to the finish. Turning Akihito to him after Kirishima beats Yuri to the finish, he says, "When Kirishima pulls in, go over and get in his car." "I know...I know...you're a worrywart, I'll be fine. Does Kirishima have a screen in his car?" "Yes." "Good, I want to see some...moves from you." Grinning at Asami's look, he leans in and adds, "Win and I'll think about a...bonus prize for you." Nibbling Akihito's bottom lip, he whispers, "Bonus prize hmm." Tilting Akihito's head to the side, he leaves a mark above the collar. "Go to Kirishima's car." Opening the door, he goes around and looks at Asami's car before getting into Kirishima's car.

Fuming at his loss, Yuri clenches his hands around the steering wheel. Looking across to the other team's spot, he eyes narrow and he grabs his binoculars from the back to get a better look. Focusing he sees a cute boy in Kirishima's car. He licks his lips as thoughts go through his mind about what he'd like to do to the boy. Who is he? What's his connection to Kirishima and/or Sion? I'm going to have to go through all the reports we've received to see what we have on him.

Eyes glued to the screen, Akihito watches as Asami drifts through corners ahead of Mikhail. Mikhail tries to bump Asami's car but fails as Asami pulls ahead using a grassy section to gain more distance ahead. Grinning as he watches Mikhail try to copy Asami's move at the next grassy section only to have it backfire as Mikhail's tire blows out.

Kirishima watches as Akihito fidgets in his seat waiting for Asami to cross the finish line. Looking across he sees Pavel and Boris drive off to get Mikhail as soon as they got the call about Mikhail's car.

Getting out of Kirishima's car, Akihito runs around and gets into Asami's car. Hauling Akihito over to him Asami says, "So what is this bonus prize?" Grinning Akihito replies, "You have to work in your office at the apartment on Monday and you'll find out."

Eyes watching the boy in Asami's car, Yuri watches as the cars for Team Sion start up and drive off. The boy is connected to Asami then. He starts his car and leaves to meet up with Mikhail to give him his report, thinking more about getting his hands on the boy than his report.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

[Early the next morning]

Waking up Asami looks down to see Akihito snuggled against him, one of his arms over his waist, more of his bite marks decorating Akihito's shoulders. Running his hands down Akihito's back, he palms his boy's ass in his hands and begins to caress him. Whimpering in his sleep, Akihito buries his face further into Asami's side. Deciding to let his exhausted kitten get some sleep, he gets out of bed without waking Akihito watching as he curls up in the spot he had just left. Going to the shower he remembers how the apartment door barely closed behind them last night before they were devouring each other. Four rounds last night and I still want to feast on him. Thinking about how sore Akihito was going to be made his morning brighter.

Stretching, Akihito whimpers as his sore body protests. Opening his eyes he sees Asami has already left. Bastard didn't stop. I bet he kept going on purpose. Frickin energizer bunny with viagra running through his body instead of blood. Whining as he gets out of the bed and limps to the bathroom to take a shower.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Packing up his gear after finishing the afternoon's photo shoot, Akihito looks up from his bag when one of the models comes over and he pauses as he recognizes her from a previous photo shoot. "Takaba-kun, I won't take no for an answer, I want you to be my escort for a party later tonight." "Aizawa-san, I'm seeing someone else, I'm sorry but I can't help you." "Well no one seems to know who you're seeing, so I'll call you later with the details." Taking off before he could say anything more, Akihito looks at the bodyguard standing at the wall and groans, knowing before long Asami would know about this.

 

*Spot 3 purse = 20,000 yen  
Spot 2 purse = 40,000 yen  
Spot 1 purse = 80,000 yen  
Ace purse = 200,000 yen  
If they don't have any actual material items they want as prizes (ex. hard to get concert tickets, weekend at the beach, contact with someone the other is acquainted with) the most common is a money prize depending on what their team spot is. People in the 3rd ranked spot for their team can asked for the Spot 3 purse, etc. Since Mikhail's goal in this race is for Asami's territory his prize request would be the territory that Asami put up as the prize. Asami could ask for the Ace purse if he wanted or anything he believes he could get out of Mikhail (like information) as a prize.


	20. Playroom - Cat Shelves

Sunday

Not even lifting an eyebrow at the sight of Akihito carrying two boxes and some plastic bags into his office and into the playroom, Asami looks back at the newspaper he was reading. Akihito had come back from his shopping trip and had told Asami before he left that he was getting some stuff he would need for Monday, and if he wanted to keep the bonus prize he would leave him alone to set it up when he came back.

Setting the boxes and bags down, Akihito eyes the cat shelves along one wall and begins to set up for tomorrow.

Monday

Waking up, Asami gets up and takes a shower. Later coming out of the bedroom he notices that Akihito had laid out breakfast for him on the table. After eating he takes the days newspaper with him and opens the door to his office. Looking over he sees light coming out from under the playroom door. Smirking, he goes to the wall and hits a switch, watching as the one way mirror is revealed. Going over he looks in, movement catching his eyes, he looks at Akihito. Dressed in another cat costume, Akihito is curled up on one of the cat shelves, taking a cat nap. He watches as Akihito stretches out on the blanket and curls back up like a cat would. Going to his desk he hits the button to turn on the sounds from the playroom, and starts dealing with his paperwork.

Looking up at noise coming from the playroom, Asami sees Akihito on one of the longer shelves playing with a ball of...yarn? He notices the tight barely there shorts hugging Akihito's lower half and the tail dragging behind as he chases the ball around. Soon he sees Akihito panting as he gives up chasing the ball. He watches as Akihito moves to a kneeling position, undoes the button and zipper on the tiny shorts and frees his cock from the pressure of the shorts.

Spreading his legs, he wraps his hand around his cock and begins to stroke himself. The vibrator tail being clenched as his hips move back and forth in time with his hand. Throwing his head back he groans as he comes in his hand.

Asami watches as Akihito gets a towel laying behind him on the shelf and begins to clean himself up. Going over to the playroom door, he notices a piece of paper folded on the floor. Picking it up he reads:

 

Asami,  
If you come in the playroom at all before your work is finished, then this bonus prize will stop and I will never offer it again. Do your work you perverted bastard!  
Akihito

Eyes glinting Asami goes back to his viewing of Akihito, and sees that he is now laying on his stomach, feet in the air reading a book. Going back to his desk he resumes the task of getting through his work.

Grinning to himself when Asami doesn't come through the door, Akihito decides to have more fun. He crawls over to a cooler he had placed earlier and gets out some items.

Hearing a knock on the door of the playroom, Asami looks up from his desk and goes over to open the door. "I don't know if you take a lunch break, but since you actually listened to me before about not coming in, I'll let you have exactly one hour to come in and have lunch with me." Smirking, Asami pulls Akihito into his arms and devours his lips in a kiss. Breaking the kiss Akihito says, "Mmm...Asami, I said come in and have lunch." "I'll come in alright, though what I want for lunch is right here in my arms already." Giving Asami his own smirk, Akihito replies, "I came to that conclusion while setting this up. So if you don't want to...sample what I've brought in..." Cut off as Asami says, "An hour hmm?" "Yup, one hour. I don't want Kirishima-san mad at me for...uh, disrupting your work. He can't say anything to me since it's your lunch break."

After eating lunch, Akihito leans over and says, "You'll love dessert." Getting up he goes over to the cooler and when he turns around Asami is right behind him. Holding up the items he sees Asami smirk. Picking Akihito up he takes him over to the cat bed and lays him down. Stripping the shorts off, he takes the can of whip cream and shakes it. Spraying the whip cream on and around Akihito's cock, he then takes a cherry from the jar Akihito was still holding and places it on the whip cream. "Itadakimasu." Asami says before leaning over to start licking the whip cream covered cock. Reaching the cherry, Asami's eyes look up at Akihito's face as he takes the cock and cherry into his mouth. He feels Akihito's hands grasp his head while his mouth opens to moan out his name. Letting it go with a pop, Asami nibbles and bites his way up to Akihito's nipples. Taking one with his mouth he alternates licking, sucking, and biting, while his fingers roll, twist, and rub the other.

"A-Asami...inside me...p-p-please." Flipping Akihito over Asami takes the tail in his hand and slowly starts to pull it out. Before it's completely out he pushes it back in. "Nngh...Asami!" Akihito begins panting as Asami repeats this. Leaning in Asami licks Akihito's spine and pulls the tail out. Unzipping his pants he places himself over Akihito, he whispers, "Spread yourself for me." Moaning, Akihito moves his hands down to grasp his cheeks open for Asami. As Asami thrusts in to the hilt he bites the back of Akihito's shoulder, he hears Akihito cry out from the pleasure and the pain. Setting the pace fast and hard, Akihito is soon grasping the sheet as Asami pounds into him. Screaming Asami's name as he climaxes, he feels Asami's release fill him soon after.

Getting up Asami gets a towel and cleans Akihito up. Bringing the sheet up, he leaves Akihito to his cat nap to go back and get more work done.

Stretching awake, Akihito grins to himself and decides to go ahead with his next planned show. Getting up he goes over to the huge sink and runs some water. Reaching over he grabs a bottle and pours some into the water. Getting a cloth he gets into the water and proceeds with a bath. Soaking the cloth he makes a show out of cleaning himself.

Reaching over to grab a towel, he hits the lever to drain the water. Getting out he dries off and wraps the towel around him. Going over to his bag he gets out clothes and gets dressed. Cleaning up he goes over to the door and opens it to find Asami waiting for him.

Picking Akihito up, Asami places him over his shoulder and carries him out of the office to their bedroom. "Asami! You have to finish your work!" "Hmph, already done. Kirishima will be busy himself to bring me anything for awhile. Now I'll show you how much I enjoyed your bonus prize. I don't expect us to get to sleep until morning.

Sunlight starting to come through the windows, Asami looks at Akihito curled up against him. My wild kitten, running free every chance you get. Most of the time you come back here after ordinary adventures, though you still manage to get into more than your share of scrapes and fights. As long as you know this is the only place for you, I'll let you have a measure of freedom. Because the only place for you is here in my arms, mine, forever.


	21. Chapter 21

Placing his gear in his room, Akihito goes and takes a shower. Coming out of the bathroom he sighs and looks at his phone, picking it up he calls Asami.

Listening to Akihito try to tell him about the model he had already read about from his bodyguard's report, he had to smile at the way he fumbled with his story, clearly uneasy about the situation. "Akihito, I'll handle it." He says when Akihito paused long enough for him to cut in. "I don't want you to hurt her though." "Akihito, you are mine, I will handle it." Hanging up he grins at how adorable Akihito can be with his huge heart. He had already planned ahead, sending a party invitation to the model just a short time before her second encounter with Akihito. I would have only called her agency's president and warned him about what happens to those that don't know their place. It's better though to shove them into realizing just where their place is. This Aizawa should have left my Akihito alone after he had told her he was seeing someone. Asami grins as he remembers reading the report he had received after the incident with the model the first time. Akihito admitted to someone that he was in a relationship. I would have invited her to the last party and delt with it then, but dealing with Feilong and Baishe rose to the top of the list. Apparently the girl is too dense at understanding someone when they say they have someone.

Looking at the screen to his phone, Akihito answers it when he sees his boss' name from the magazine pop up on it. "Takaba-san, I just took a call from Aizawa-san. She wanted your phone number so she could call you about the party you're escorting her to tonight. Does she know about...him?" Groaning at the fact that his boss knows about Asami he asks, "Did she leave a message?" "Yes, but only after I refused to give her your number. She said to tell you the party starts at 9 at Club Sion." Hanging up the phone his eyes narrow as he tries to think of what Asami is planning.

Knocking on the door to Asami's office, Kirishima enters and walks over to place the papers with the day's updated numbers on Asami's desk and to have him go through some others that needed signatures when Asami says, "Kirishima, the plans for tonight's party have one adjustment needed. Call Akihito's friend Kou, the one you have your eye on and invite him." "Yes, Asami-sama."

Going to his office Kirishima calls Kou and invites him to the party. Smiling to himself when Kou agrees to it. Telling him that he would come to pick him up later and that he would also be picking up Akihito for Asami, had him picturing the blush sure to be on Kou's face.

Hanging up the phone Kou fans his flushed face. Oh my god...is this a ...a...double date? Fanning his face even more, he looks at the clock, eyes widening at the time. I have to get ready now if I don't want to be late.

Calling Hiroaki, Akihito's guard that he had arrived downstairs, he glances at Kou in the rear view mirror, who was looking out the limo's window to the building they were waiting for Akihito to come out of. Taking a quick look at the way Kou's shirt hugged him like a second skin, looking up when Hiroaki and Akihito come out. Hiroaki opens the door for Akihito, only getting in the front with Kirishima when Akihito was inside the limo and the door closed.

Walking into the club Akihito makes his way over to Asami's personal table and sits down, knowing Asami would soon come down. Kirishima and Kou sit at the next table. A staff member comes over and Akihito says, "A Blue Gumball* a Surf and Turf, whatever Asami drinks, and whatever dinner he likes." Kou looks over after he and Kirishima order and motions him to lean over. He asks, "Aki is this a double date? I mean is there such a thing when um...both...um...couples are...guys?" "Ah...I...uh...don't know. You know I never did the dating thing."

Asami joined him just as the food arrived at the table. Tucking Akihito against his side when he sits down, he tilts Akihito's face up for a kiss, he traces his lips with his tongue before pulling back. "That's one way to enjoy sweet things." Asami says.

Looking around the people gathered around the bartender's area, Aizawa doesn't see Takaba. I'll go sit down and let him look for me. Giving her name and invitation to the staff member at the entry way to the reserved table area, he ushers her in and shows her to a table near where two other couples were sitting. When a waiter comes over to take her order, she asks if Takaba Akihito had come in. Looking at her the waiter says, "Aizawa-san, he's here, he's sitting at the table of the owner." "The owner! He knows the owner?" "Aizawa-san, the table over there is where the owner is. If you have anymore questions, ask him yourself." Looking at the table the waiter had pointed out she sees the most gorgeous guy she's ever seen. Then she notices Takaba sitting next to him. Getting up she goes over to the table only to be stopped by a guy in a suit. "What is your business with Asami-sama?" The guy in the suit asks her. "I have a date with Takaba-san, I didn't know he was already here when I came in." "Wait here." Suoh goes over to the table and says, "Aizawa-san is here Asami-sama, she says she has a date with Takaba-san." "Bring her over." Standing at the table Aizawa finds herself staring into cold golden eyes. Before she can say anything the owner of the cold golden eyes says, "So, I hear you have a...date with my Akihito. I do not recall giving approval to anyone to even ask for such a favor. Who are you that you think you can try to take what is mine?" "Huh? Yours? You mean you're the one he's seeing?" "So you knew he was seeing someone and you persisted in cornering him for a date." Signaling a couple guards that were waiting nearby, he says, "Aizawa-san has someone waiting for her in VIP room three, escort her there." "Waiting for me? What are you talking about?" Ignoring her, he shifts his focus to Akihito as the guards escort Aizawa away.

"You're not going to hurt her are you?" Akihito asks looking up at Asami. "No. A business acquaintance has been looking for models to do some work overseas. She'll go overseas and you won't have to worry about me hurting her. Not that I'll ever tell him that when she gets overseas the group she's going to meet will most likely sell her. No one gets away with trying to take my Akihito from me.

Finishing their dinner Kirishima asks, "Would you like to see my office here at the club?" "Sure, I've always wondered what an office for a club looked like. When I have to go in for work that I can't do at home, I get stuck in a cubicle."

Exiting the elevator, Kirishima leads Kou down a hall and stops at the door to his office. Opening the door he lets Kou go in and shuts the door after following.

Turning around Kou realizes that Kirishima had moved really close to him. Looking up he blushes and says, "Your office is nice, better than my boss' office at work." Placing a hand under Kou's chin, Kirishima leans down and kisses him.

Breaking off the kiss, Kirishima brings up a hand and runs a thumb over Kou's lips. "I'll wait a little longer to do more." Giving Kou another kiss before taking him back down to their table, hearing Kou stuttering on the way.

Flipping through the reports on the table, Yuri comes across a report from Pavel that has a photo of the boy he had seen with Kirishima and Asami. Reading the paper attached to the photo, he learns the boy was seen coming out of the building Asami lives at, and sees Pavel's notes requesting that details about the boy should be researched. Going to a storage room, he packs a bag in order to do some surveillance of his own.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Listening to the musicians playing Akihito looks at the people dancing in the middle of the room. Lifting his camera he takes some shots and moves around to get more from different angles.

Sitting at a table Uchida Kohaku says to Asami, "Your boy is adorable Asami-sama. I'm looking forward to the pictures he is taking." "Thank you Uchida-san. He has a good eye for photos. Excuse me for inturrupting his work for a few minutes, I believe he owes me a dance." "Of course Asami-sama."

Snapping more photos of the bride and groom on the dance floor, Akihito lowers his camera when he feels a familiar arm come around his waist. "Asami I'm working!" Pulling Akihito to him, he takes the camera and places it on a nearby table and steps onto the dance floor with Akihito in his arms when the next song started.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Working in his darkroom developing the pictures from the wedding and the reception, Akihito pauses at an image appearing in a photo that is in the chemical tray. He feels his face heat up at the image of him wrapped in Asami's arms on the dance floor, his head against Asami's chest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sitting in a car and watching the building where Asami lives, Yuri waits for the boy to come out so he can follow him.


	22. Chapter 22

Getting back to the apartment, Akihito looks at Hiroaki who had immediately pulled out his phone to call Asami. Going to the kitchen to get a drink of water, Akihito listens to Hiroaki give Asami details on the three guys that had tried to kidnap him.

Flashback to Earlier

Looking in a shop window advertising a sale on film, Akihito notices a guy watching him. Going into the store, he goes down one of the rows and watches as the guy also comes into the store. Getting out his phone he gets a quick picture of the guy and makes his way over to the register to get some rolls of film. Hitting a number he says, "It's me, can you meet me at the little coffee shop near the camera store?" Hanging up after getting a response, he buys some film and goes to the door to leave when the guy that had followed him into the store comes up behind him and two other guys stand just outside waiting. Turning around he swings at the guy as Hiroaki deals with the two outside the door.

End Flashback

Grabbing an ice pack, Akihito goes back out and tosses it to Hiroaki for the punch he had taken to his eye. Holding up his phone he says, "I got a picture of the guy that came into the store with me, don't know if you need it to send Asami a copy." Putting his phone in Hiroaki's hand, he goes and puts his bag in his room to deal with later.

Going through the profiles they have on members of groups outside their own, Kirishima looks for a match to the picture forwarded by Hiroaki. Pausing at one profile, he compares the pictures and then reads the information before bringing it and all related files to Asami.

"Kichida Taro, he is part of Matsuda's group. Their territory is in Shinagawa-Ku. They've never challenged Sion before but have tried numerous times for Team MP's territory, which all ended with losses." Waiting for Asami to read the information in the files, Kirishima stands at the side of the desk. Reaching for his phone, Asami dials and says, "Yashiro, I want approval papers for Sion to take care of Matsuda's group out of Shinagawa-Ku." "Of course Asami-sama. I would just need the three basics for the papers to be completed and faxed to you." Turning to his laptop Asami opens his e-mail and sends a file to Yashiro. "You should have it in your e-mail now." "Security camera footage and two witness statements. You will have the papers in a few minutes Asami-sama." "Thank you Yashiro." Hanging up he says, "When we get the papers from Yashiro, make copies for our files. Have Suoh bring the car around." "Yes, Asami-sama." Picking up his phone he makes another call.

Arriving at the underground parking for the apartment, Suoh parks and they get out and go up the private elevator. Entering the apartment he pulls Akihito to him, checking for injuries. "I'm fine!" "How much time till they get here?" "About an hour, they've only just gotten home from work." Pulling Akihito after him he goes to their room. "Asami! They'll be here soon!"

About an hour later Asami comes out followed by a limping Akihito. Going to the elevator they go down to the parking area. Coming out of the elevator, Akihito sees Kou, Takato, and Yoshida with Suoh, Kirishima, and Hibari. "Yoshida you're with Hibari, Takato with Suoh, Kou with Kirishima." Getting into the cars they drive out of the parking area, followed at a distance by two cars.

Connecting his bluetooth, Asami hits a number in his phone's directory. "Miura, what was his answer?" "He was eager for a meeting Asami-sama. He will be waiting for your call when you arrive and tell him where to be." A couple more calls and Asami disconnects his bluetooth. Reaching over he places a hand on Akihito's thigh, lightly stroking, only stopping when Akihito places a hand over his.

Arriving at the club that Asami had said he would be at for their meeting, Matsuda straightens his clothes as he gets out of the car and makes his way to the club door. Entering the club, a staff member comes over and escorts him to the back and into a hallway leading to the main office. The staff member tells the giant blonde guard at the door Matsuda's name and then goes back the way they had come in. Opening the door, Suoh tells Asami that Matsuda has arrived and motions for him to enter the office.

Closing the files he had gone through, Asami motions for Matsuda to sit. "I would like for you to clear something up that happened earlier today in my territory." Looking confused Matsuda replies, "Something happened in your territory? I haven't heard of anything." Picking up a remote he plays a copy of the security tape. "Those men are yours are they not?" "Yes, they are my men. I had sent them to ask for a meeting with Team MP, so we could make a deal for their territory." "So you had your men come into my territory to try and kidnap him?" Uncomfortable with Asami's cold eyes on him, he shifts and says, "They haven't been able to locate where he stays in their territory. They were supposed to wait till he left your territory." "You see Matsuda, he doesn't live in his territory, Takaba Akihito is mine, as such Team MP and it's territory are under Sion's protection. You had your men come into my territory and tried to take what belongs to me." Staring in horror at Asami, Matsuda starts to stutter, "N-n-no, I never..." Asami cuts him off with, "I have notified the Association of your actions and recieved papers detailing the corrective actions they are taking." Signaling Suoh, he waits for him to bring Matsuda along. Going to a conference room he goes in and takes his seat at the head of the table. Entering the room Matsuda sees the members of Team MP sitting at the table along with the top members of Team Sion. He watches as Asami looks to one of the young men and crooks his finger. He sees the young man blush, sigh, and get up to walk over to Asami. Asami pulls him onto his lap and anchors him with an arm around his waist.

Using his other hand Asami opens a file and picks up a paper and places it on the table near Matsuda. "That is what the Association has declared as judgement on your group for breaking treaty and territory laws. Sign it. The three that tried to kidnap Takaba are to come to Sion in two days, if not the Association has left whatever comes after up to me."

A little later Hibari, Yoshida, and Takato were down in the club enjoying the music, Kirishima and Kou were in one of the VIP rooms snuggling on a couch, and Asami and Akihito were still in the conference room with Suoh standing guard outside.

Breaking off the kiss, Asami answers his ringing phone. Eyes narrowing as he listens to the caller, saying, "Keep following him, see if you can find out what he's up to." Hanging up he hits a number, "Kirishima we had someone follow us out here. Hiroaki noticed the car and followed it. We're going to find out who it is and what they're doing. Have Hibari and Yoshida leave now." Hanging up Asami goes to the door and gives directions to Suoh.

Leaving the club they stay close and when they get to an area of heavier traffic they begin to weave in and out to put distance between them and the car following them. Opening a three way call Asami says, "Split up and see who gets followed. Meet back up after a few miles."

Arriving at Club Sion they head for Asami's office. Hiroaki knocks on the office door a few minutes later. Entering, he looks at Asami and says, "The one in the car that followed you was one of Mikhail's men. As soon as you split up, he knew he had been noticed and he pulled over to call someone." "Suoh take Takato and Kou home, Hiroaki take Akihito to the apartment." Seeing a look of protest cross Akihito's face, he pulls Akihito close and whispers, "You can go with Hiroaki to the apartment or I can tie you up and send you with him to the apartment, your choice."

Setting the files on Mikhail's group he had pulled onto Asami's desk, Kirishima pulls out his phone to answer a call. Looking up at Asami he says, "The guards at the apartment say Hiroaki has been shot and Akihito is missing."


	23. Chapter 23

Opening his eyes, Akihito shuts them again when his head throbs in pain from the blow he had taken. Slowly opening his eyes, he looks around trying to get an idea where he's at.

When the car stops, Yuri gets out and opens the rear door to haul Akihito out saying, "I know you're awake, cause a scene and I'll knock you unconscious again." They walk down a pier to a house boat. Entering, Yuri grabs the back of Akihito's neck and takes him to one of the rooms.

Looking at his PDA, Asami keeps track of the dot indicating Akihito's location. Getting out his phone he makes some calls.

Pulling on the chain connecting his cuffs to the ring bolted into the wall just above the headboard, Akihito looks around the room again. Hearing the door knob turn he stops pulling on the chain.

Going over to the bed Yuri reaches for the boy and instead grabs his ankle when he tries to kick him. Yanking him down, he grabs the other leg and cuffs one ankle to the lower corner, then cuffs the other ankle to the other corner.

"Let me go you sick freak!" "Go ahead and scream all you want, I'll enjoy it more." Going over to the dresser he gets some items from a drawer and goes back to the bed. Taking a knife he cuts Akihito's clothes off.

One of Yuri's hands go to Akihito's neck as he leans over and runs his tongue over Akihito's chest. Akihito cries out in pain as Yuri bites down hard on a nipple. He struggles against the chains, yelling for Yuri to stop.

Arriving at the location indicated by the GPS chip embedded in Akihito's collar, Asami and Kirishima make their way down the pier.

Biting his lip to stop his next scream, Akihito pants through the pain. Watching as Yuri strokes himself with one hand while the other holds the whip he had just used.

Entering after Kirishima unlocks the door, they clear the living room and enter the hallway. His men stationing themselves and fanning out in different directions.

His throat raw, Akihito stares at the needle in Yuri's hand as he approaches the bed.

Noticing light coming out under one of the doors in the hall, Kirishima takes one side of the door. Getting the go signal from Asami, Kirishima kicks open the door.

Dropping the needle, Yuri reaches for his gun on the dresser. Only to jerk and drop to the floor when he's shot in the leg. Kirishima grabs the gun off the dresser while keeping his gun trained on Yuri.

Looking at Asami as he comes over to the bed, his voice is hoarse as he says, "A-Asami...Asami...t-t-take me h-home." Unchaining Akihito and removing some other things, Asami wraps Akihito in his jacket and gathers Akihito in his arms. Lifting him off the bed, Asami looks down at Yuri and says, "Put him in a holding room for me to deal with later." "Yes, Asami-sama."

In the car Asami holds Akihito on his lap, head against his chest, hand caressing his back. Grabbing a bottle of water he puts it in Akihito's hands and says, "Sip it, it'll help with your throat. We'll talk at the apartment."

Carrying Akihito into the apartment, he goes to their room and into the bathroom. He turns on the water and lets Akihito stand. Taking off his own clothes, he steps into the shower and says, "Come here Akihito."

Biting his lip, staring at the floor, Akihito holds the jacket closed. Taking hold of Akihito's hands, he pulls him close and holds him. In a soft low whisper he hears Akihito say, "He's sick. H-he liked it when I sc-screamed." "He only got pleasure through the violence. You already know it can also cause an unforgettable feeling of pleasure. You are mine. I am the only one allowed to mark you. I will overwrite what he tried to do and you'll remember only me. My touch, my marks, and the pleasure and pain only I can give you."

Tucking the blanket around Akihito, Asami quietly leaves the bedroom. Meeting Suoh outside the apartment door, they leave to go to Sion.

Taking the elevator down to a sub level, they exit into a hallway and walk to one of the holding rooms. Entering, Suoh stands at the door while Asami walks over to the table Yuri is strapped and chained to. Reaching a hand out to a nearby cart he grabs an item and begins to show Yuri what it means to try to take or hurt what belongs to him.

After changing into another suit, Asami goes to his office and makes a call. "Mikhail, Yuri will be dropped off to you soon. He'll need hospital care if you want him to live. Just make sure you take him to a hospital outside of Japan. If he manages to live make sure he doesn't come back because you won't get him back if he does." Hanging up, he leaves to go back to the apartment and Akihito.

Sliding into bed, Asami brings Akihito snug against him, eyes taking in the bite marks he had overwritten to make his, sliding his hand over his boy's chest to trace the welts and bruises left from Yuri's whip. No one is allowed to mark you but me. I'll overwrite that fear he left with you. I'll leave you with bruises that will make you blush as you touch them.

"What do you mean you want me to come with you to Sion today?" Lifting Akihito's face up he says, "Starting next month for three months the races are in China. There are territories near mine to acquire." "What does going to Sion have to do with the races coming up in China?" "We have things to discuss as leaders of our groups. If you would like to stay here in bed to discuss..." "Going to Sion is fine!" Smirking he says, "We leave in ten minutes." Going out to the living room, he says, "Kirishima have Kou come to Sion too, he'll need to be aware of this." "Yes, Asami-sama."

Looking at the paper in front of him, Akihito reads it for the third time sure he's misreading it. Looking up at Asami he says, "I think I'm reading this wrong. You want me to go to China with you to sub for Kirishima?" "Yes, there are a few reasons for this." "I would love to hear your insane reasoning for it." "Taking all my top members to China would leave holes in security. Having Kirishima here things will run smoothly and he'll be able to maintain protection for your group as well." "Ok, I'll buy that as a good reason, but I have the feeling there's more to it."

Smirking, Asami motions Akihito to come around his desk. Pulling Akihito onto his lap he whispers, "I'm not going three months without you in my bed." Blushing, he groans and says, "Pervert! That would be one of your reasons." "It'll also let Kirishima and Kou have time together." Glancing at Kou, he sighs and says, "Fine, I'll go with you to China as a sub." Asami's eyes glint with triumph and he says, "Kirishima take Kou to your office so you can work out things to do if problems crop up while we're in China." "Yes, Asami-sama."

Turning Akihito to him he strips Akihito's shirt off and says, "I couldn't leave my wild kitten for three months pining away in bed alone, now can I?" "I'm going to guess the lack of assignments for the next few months is due to you interfering in my work." "Akihito what are you accusing me of? I need to punish you since you have no proof."

Breathing heavily Akihito watches as Asami goes into the bathroom connected to his office to wet a towel. Idiot...me pining for you just because you'll be in China for three months...well...maybe I'd miss you...just a bit. What about just telling me you'd miss me.

Coming out of the bathroom he smirks at the sight of Akihito laying on his desk, naked, breathing heavily, and covered in sweat and cum.

Cleaned up and re-dressed, Asami pulls Akihito onto his lap and says, "We have a month before the races in China, if you don't have a passport we'll have to get you one. There's also some things to outfit your car with." "Outfit my car with what?"

"All your cars have those things?" "Yes, I know you'll enjoy the screen to watch the races. Since the courses are not in my territory, we have cameras worked into the cars. We can record and watch on the screens like we do here." "So I need a passport and my car is getting modified, there is one thing I want to ask for." Leaning in he whispers in Asami's ear. Smirking at Akihito's request he says, "My wild kitten is feeling frisky."

Giving Asami a return smirk Akihito says, "Win in China and you'll get a bonus prize from me when we come back to Japan." Eyes gleaming as Asami remembers Akihito's gift of a bonus prize with his win against Mikhail he says, "Oh losing is not an option when my Akihito offers a bonus prize."

Getting back to the apartment Akihito goes to his room to research the places they were going to in China. Asami will no doubt give details when he's ready, but I want...need to...hold my own over in China. Bringing a hand up to the collar around his neck, he clicks away on his computer. You may have put a collar on me, but you'll never tame me into being a housecat. You and your perverted fetish...

In his own office Kirishima pulls the files on the territories they will be racing for in China and the groups they will be facing. Looking at Kou, he pauses and says, "How about dinner tonight?" "Sure, I have today off. Where do you want to eat at?" "I'll surprise you. Let me take these to Asami-sama, then we'll work on the things for when they go to China."

Sitting in his office, smoking a cigarette, Asami takes a rare moment to think about the way his plans are going. Kirishima is no doubt on his way with the files we have on those we'll be facing in China. Akihito by now is back at the apartment, my wild kitten will be a surprise to our opponents who think they'll get an easy win from him. We'll win, my territory will expand and my Akihito will gift me with a bonus prize. Thoughts of what Akihito might do are interupted when Kirishima knocks on his office door.

Preparations are underway for their upcoming travel to China. Asami has territory there though the main territory holder is Feilong of Baishe, who has plans of his own. He wants Asami's attention and he knows that getting ahold of Asami's new toy is a way of getting it. Mikhail will also be in China looking to work more on getting Feilong to agree to the deal he wants. Yuri's fate will be revealed, and we'll see how Kirishima develops a relationship with Kou.


	24. Dinner Date

Arriving at a building he recognizes, Kou looks at Kirishima. "Isn't this where Akihito lives with Asami?" "It is, my apartment is here as well."

Entering the apartment, Kou sees that it's clean and nicely furnished. Sitting on a stool at the open counter facing the kitchen, Kou watches as Kirishima moves around to start making dinner.

They talk while Kirishima cooks, and they continue as he serves the food at the table. Taking a bite he says, "Wow your unagi rice bowl is really good! You'd give Aki's hot pot dish serious competition with this." "So Takaba-kun can cook?" "Yes, his hot pot is his best though. I'll have to plan a dinner for all of us before he goes to China, and have him bring his hot pot. We always get together in the summer for his hot pot at least once."

Sitting on the couch watching a movie after dinner, Kirishima watches Kou sip his beer. Quietly he stretches his arm out on top of the back of the couch behind Kou. Moving his arm around, he slides Kou against his side.

Looking at Kirishima, Kou starts to stutter, "K-Kirishima-san w-what are you..." Taking Kou's mouth with his own, the arm around him caresses his back as he deepens the kiss. He feels Kou's hands clutching at his shirt and he pulls away taking in the sight of Kou's face. Eyes closed, face flushed, and mouth open gasping for air.

Taking his mouth for another kiss, Kirishima slides his hands under Kou's shirt to caress his skin directly. Shivering at the feel of Kirishima's hands on him, Kou shyly puts his arms around him.

Feeling Kou's arms go around him Kirishima leans back against the couch arm and pulls Kou on top of him. Not wanting to stop he lets Kou set the pace.

Soon Kirishima's shirt is untucked and unbuttoned and Kou's shirt is on the floor. Sliding a hand down Kirishima caresses Kou just above the top of his jeans. He slides the hand under the edge and cups one of Kou's cheeks.

Stopping when Kou stills he says, "I won't go further if you're not ready. How about you spend the night?" Grinning at Kou's confused look, "We won't do anything, unless you want to. I think it'll help to see how it is just to be next to each other, no pressure."

Stepping into the bathroom, Kou places the borrowed shirt onto the counter, strips, and gets into the shower.

Coming out of the bathroom wearing the borrowed shirt, Kou says, "Thank you for letting me borrow your shower." "No problem. Get comfortable while I take a shower."

After the bathroom door closes behind Kirishima Kou gets into the bed and gets under the covers.

Turning off the lights after coming out of the bathroom, Kirishima gets into bed opposite of Kou.

Reaching over he pulls Kou close and says, "Relax...just sleep." "Ok."

It took awhile for Kou to relax enough to fall asleep. When Kirishima felt Kou's breathing slow and even out he smiled. Moving his face a little closer, he inhales Kou's scent. Relaxing, he falls asleep, Kou's scent filling his senses.


	25. Morning After Dinner Date

Opening his eyes, Kou is confused for a moment before remembering he spent the night with Kirishima.

Face burning bright and red as he realizes he's wrapped in Kirishima's arms, one of his legs between Kirishima's, and his head laying against his chest.

Not wanting to wake him, Kou tries to fall back asleep. Until he realizes that the delicious scent he had been smelling was Kirishima.

Shifting his body to try to relieve some of the pressure down below, he gives a small groan as the leg that is between Kirishima's slides a little causing him to harden some more.

Looking up when he feels a hand move on his back, he stutters when he sees Kirishima awake, only to get cut off when Kirishima kisses him.

Dazed and lost in these new sensations, he gasps when Kirishima trails kisses down his chest. When did the shirt...oh my god...

Thoughts fly out of his head when Kirishima's mouth closes over his cock.

Soon all he can do is moan and gasp. When he feels a hand slide down and a finger slide inside, he stiffens, crying out as he comes.

Savoring the taste of Kou, Kirishima lets the cock slide out of his mouth and looks up to see Kou passed out.

After cleaning him up, he tucks the blanket around Kou, and gets ready for work.

Waking up, Kou blushes as he sees a note on the nightstand.

Kou-kun,  
I enjoyed our dinner date, I loved our dessert the best. Going to work now.  
See you later,  
Kirishima

Eyes focusing, he thinks about the night before. We had unagi rice bowl for dinner. What did we have for dessert...

Eyes going wide, face burning, he clutches the note to him.

A smile on his face as he writes a note for Kirishima, he leaves the apartment and makes his way home.

Entering his apartment after another full day, Kirishima goes to his room, strips and takes a shower.

Coming out of the bathroom he sees a note on his pillow. Picking it up, a smile lights his face when he reads,  
Kirishima-san,  
I too enjoyed our dinner. Dessert was mind blowing. I hope our next dinner / dessert date is even better.  
Kou


	26. Packing and Travel

Staring at the luggage Kirishima just dropped off in his room, Akihito sighs and takes them over to the closet. I told him I didn't want expensive luggage and he brings back Gucci...

Jeans, shirts, belts, socks...maybe a couple suits...not that I'm bringing them for Asami...just in case I want to go somewhere nice.

Going into his bathroom he grabs the plastic bag of the stuff he had bought and put aside for the trip. Three months in China...crap I'm going to have to find a salon for my hair...

Grabbing his camera bag, he goes over to his camera case to pick a couple cameras to take with him.

Getting his backpack, he grabs his portable game system, games, batteries, ipod, earphones, cap, pocky...

Making a list of stuff he would need to go to the store to get, he goes to the other bedroom to see if Asami wanted to add anything to the list.

"Kirishima already has a list, call him and tell him what you need picked up." "I can buy my own stuff!" "Fine, call him and then give him the money when he gets back. You're going to be busy for awhile." "With wha-..."

Grabbing the list, he picks up the phone, and lists the items on the list for Kirishima. Hanging up, Asami smirks at the sight of Akihito. Wrists tied to his ankles with his ties, ball gag in his mouth, vibrator on high, vibrator nipple clamps on, and a cock ring on.

"The view is such an inspiration." Getting an empty luggage bag from beside the bed, he places it near Akihito. Leaning over he places a kiss on Akihito's head and inhales his scent.

"Can't forget to pack some toys to play with now can I? My kitten has needs I have the pleasure to take care of."

Going to a toy box in his closet, he opens it and contemplates the contents. Looking at Akihito glaring at him from the bed, he reaches into the box.

At the edge of the bed, ass in the air, Asami standing and thrusting into him, has Akihito mewing through the ball gag. Removing the cock ring, Akihito comes with a muffled scream. Pounding inside the tight clamping heat, Asami soon releases his seed inside Akihito.

Untying Akihito, he picks him up, keeping him impaled on his length, and goes into the bathroom.

Leaning back in the tub, he enjoys the heat from the water and the heat of Akihito clenching his cock.

Removing the ball gag, he hears Akihito sigh as he settles himself against Asami's chest, head cradled against his shoulder.

Laying Akihito on the bed, he tucks the sheet around him and goes out to the living room to see Kirishima.

Taking a black and gold lacquered box from him he places it on the table and opens it.

Eyes gleaming, he closes the box and thanks Kirishima. Placing the box inside his carry on bag, he goes back to the bedroom and Akihito.

~~~***~~~

Waking up, Akihito slowly stretches, wanting to purr at the delicious soreness in his body.

Going to the kitchen he makes soup and a sandwich, eats, and then goes to the living room to turn on some music. Returning to the kitchen he gets out the stuff needed to make his hot pot for the dinner Kou had set up at Sion later.

Wrapping up the food, he sets it on the table to take to Sion. After taking a quick shower, he goes to his closet for clothes. Grinning he grabs a pair of black jeans, black tank top, and then goes to Asami's closet to grab one of his white shirts. Rolling up the sleeves he grins and finishes getting ready for when Kirishima was due to pick him up.

Walking out into the living room he hears a knock on the door and goes to let Kirishima in. Grabbing the food he waits for Kirishima and the other guys he brought to get the luggage.

Plate piled with food, Akihito laughs, enjoying the music and friends. Asami sits in a chair smoking a cigarette and watches Akihito.

Soon enough he and Asami were on their way to the airport.

Akihito looks around the sitting area of Asami's private jet while they wait for their luggage to be loaded.

He's surprised that when they're cleared to walk around after takeoff, Asami tells him to follow him.

Sitting on a bed in one of the private cabins, Akihito watches as Asami gets a box out of his carry on.

Placing the box on the bed, he reaches into a pocket and gets out a strip of metal. Putting it against the collar around Akihito's neck, the collar loosens and he takes it off.

Reaching up to touch his neck Akihito says, "Asami, what..." Trailing off as Asami opens the box and he sees what is inside.

Taking out the custom made collar he had specially made just for his Akihito, he places it around Akihito's neck and they hear it snap as it closed.

Taking out a matching cuff from the box, Asami places it on his own wrist.

Putting the box and old collar in his bag, he turns back to Akihito and says, "Mine."

The next few hours blur together in an erotic pleasure filled daze as he gives Akihito what he asked for in that whispered request about a month ago.

Barely awake when Asami cleans them up and carries him back out to buckle him into a chair for their arrival in China.


	27. Playroom - Easter Fluff

Akihito could see Asami was in a bad mood. It was obvious when he came home from a late afternoon business meeting, poured himself a drink and went right to his office. Kirishima knocked on the door a short time later. When Akihito let him in he asked, "His meeting turned out that bad? He wasn't...hurt was he?" Kirishima paused and replied, "No, the meeting went fine." "Then what happened to put him in the bad mood he's in?" Looking uncomfortable Kirishima says, "We didn't know the restaurant was having an Easter event, and there were a lot of people with their children there. It was very...noisy." Going to the office door, he knocks then goes in to give Asami the stack of papers and reports he was carrying. After delivering them he leaves to go back to his office at Club Sion. Looking at the office door Akihito sighs. Having Asami stay in a bad mood would be a bad thing, not only for the people working for him, but for everyone else. It wouldn't take for much to go wrong to push the bad mood to foul. Pausing at the thought that he was thinking about the welfare of the people working for Asami, floored him. He groans at the mental image of Asami, foul mood roaring, making decisions that affected not only his business, but also his territories, and the effect it has elsewhere. All because of a noisy restaurant. There's got to be something I can do to lighten his mood. Grinning as an idea hits him, he gets his shoes on and makes his way to a store the next street over.

Knocking on the office door, Akihito pops his head in to notice Asami working through a pile on his desk. Grinning, he calls out, "Hey Asami...catch!" Tossing something, he watches Asami look up and catch it.

Looking down at the colorful item in his hand, he wonders what Akihito is up to. Noticing the line around the middle, he pops open the plastic egg Akihito had tossed at him. Seeing a piece of paper tucked inside he pulls it out and opens it. Eyes taking on a glint as he reads the paper, his lips turn up in a familiar smirk.

Asami,  
Mission: Easter Egg Hunt Exclusively for Asami Ryuichi  
Quest: Find the other 11 Easter Eggs hidden in the apartment  
Reward: To be discovered when you find the last egg  
Hint to find egg #2: Hidden among the real thing.

Work abandoned, Asami gets up and goes to the kitchen to open the fridge. Sure enough egg #2 is sitting on top of the eggs inside.

Peeking out of his room, Akihito grins at the sight of Asami going around hunting for colorful plastic eggs. He waits for Asami to get to the bedroom before he makes a dash across the apartment.

Feeling amused despite running around the apartment looking for plastic eggs, Asami grabs egg #11 from a drawer in his closet. Opening it he reads:

Hint for egg #12 (Last One!): Meow!

Eyes flaring, he looks up and makes his way to their playroom. Opening the door, he sees Akihito on the cat bed dressed in a white shirt, white shorts (with bunny tail), bunny feet, and bunny ears on his head. Noticing a basket sitting next to him, he goes over and picks up the last egg. Opening it, marbles fall into his hand. Looking up at Akihito's grinning face, he starts to chuckle. Pulling Akihito to him he hears, "Happy Easter." Smirking, pushing Akihito down onto the bed, plans for making use of the marbles already forming, he replies, "It is now."


	28. Akihito's Birthday

Sitting in his office at Sion, papers in piles of done, have to deal with, not interested, and haven't gotten to, Asami smokes a cigarette. Folder in hand, he reads the information gathered by Kirishima. Reaching for his phone he makes a call.

Walking out of the passport office, Akihito is finally glad to be done with that paperwork nightmare. Two passport applications, passport photo, certified copies of my family register, certificate of residence, employee id card, personal stamp, and a self-addressed post card.** Now all that's left for this is the week it'll take for them to mail me the post card saying the passport is ready to be picked up.

Looking at the time on his phone, he rushes to get into the car Asami arranged to drive him around for his errands. Normally he'd turn down Asami, but after what happened to him with Yuri, riding a packed train left him sick to his stomach.

Biting his lip he pushes the memory away, not ready to deal with it yet. Looking out the window his face softens as he thinks about Asami and his way of helping him overwrite what Yuri had done to him.

Asami looks up as Kirishima comes into his office after running an important errand. Holding up an envelope, he walks over to Asami's desk and hands the envelope to him. Picking up his phone he makes some more calls.

Arriving back at the apartment, Akihito is surprised to see Asami sitting in the living room. "Asami! What are you doing home? I thought you were overloaded with work because of the upcoming China trip."

Pulling Akihito onto his lap, he pulls him close for a kiss and says, "I'm taking a little break." Reaching into his inner pocket he pulls out an envelope, and hands it to Akihito. "Huh? What's this?" Opening it he pulls out concert tickets.

Eyes going wide as he realizes the tickets are for the charity concert that's been sold out just after the tickets had gone on sale. "How did you know?"

"Akihito, how could I not notice the two days you were camping at the ticket office? Two days that you weren't here." "But why did you get me the concert tickets?" Smirking he says, "Akihito it's your birthday. We've all been busy getting ready for the trip to China. Did you think I would forget?"

"I didn't think about it, I didn't want to interrupt your work." "Akihito, even I need to take breaks. Your birthday was the reason Kirishima didn't argue about taking a break tonight."

Going to his closet Akihito looks at his clothes, putting his hand on a hanger he pauses. Sighing, he looks at the other side of the closet. I should wear my own clothes, but...it wouldn't be bad to wear something Asami got for me.

Walking out of the room, he sees Asami's eyes flare at the sight of him dressed in one of the designer outfits that he had bought.

In the limo, Asami pulls Akihito onto his lap and lets his hands run over his body.

Getting out of the limo, Asami smirks as Akihito gingerly gets out of the limo, limping slightly as he moves so the door can be shut.

Going in the VIP door, they show the tickets and get escorted down to an area nearest the stage. Akihito is startled when he hears, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKIHITO!"

He sees Kou with Kirishima, Takato, Yoshida, and Hibari. Touched he says, "Thank you."

Asami enjoys the sight of Akihito relaxed and enjoying his present. This will help him relax from all the stress preparing for the China trip and a little from what Yuri did to him. Kirishima didn't argue as much about this break when I said Kou would be coming too. Smirking at having figured out a way around most of Kirishima's arguments. His eyes touch on his men standing around the area they were in, alert and keeping out anyone that wasn't ment to be over here. I'll have to give Suoh a bonus for the extra hassle we've put him through.

On the ride back to the apartment, Asami looks at Akihito. Arranging his sleeping kitten so his head is on his lap, he pulls out the ear plugs from his ears, glad for the quiet after the ear pounding from the concert.

Your birthday is special Akihito. It's the day you were brought into this world for me. Clothes, concerts, all of it are small compared to the gift of yourself on this day.

Smirking he starts to stroke Akihito awake for another round of gifting himself to Asami.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKIHITO!


	29. Asami's File on Takaba Akihito [Top Secret]

Name: Takaba Akihito  
Birthday: May 5  
Age: 23  
Height: 175 cm  
Weight: 80 kg  
Blood Type: O  
Occupation: Freelance Photographer  
Birthplace: Yokohama, Kanagawa  
Residence: Kichijyouji XX Bldg.  
Apt. #303, South-Kichijyouji, Musashino  
Tokyo x-x-x  
Current mode of Transportation: Vespa  
Family: Father, Mother, Grandmother  
Friends: Kou, Takato, Yoshida

Reports Enclosed:

Past and Current Photo Assignments  
List of Known Contacts & Sources  
Phone Records  
Computer Records  
Copy of School Records  
Copy of Medical Records  
Copy of Financial Records  
Copy of Juvenile Records  
List of accessible vehicles


	30. Asami's File on Street Racing Teams [Top Secret]

Team MP  
Ace: Takaba Akihito (mixed course) Mazda Savanna Infini II RX-7  
2: Kou (uphill) Mazda Efini RX-7 Type R  
3: Takato (downhill) Nissan Silvia Q's Aero  
4: Yoshida (mixed course) Mazda Roadster

Team MP (MP standing for Magnum Photo) A group of friends that grew even closer with their love of cars and street racing. Now under the protection of Team Sion, due to the relationship between Takaba and Asami. Papers have been filed with the Association and approved.  
Currently Takaba is waiting for the business end of the last race to finish before packing up and heading back to Japan.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Team Sion  
Ace: Asami Ryuichi (mixed course) Honda S2000  
2: Kirishima Kei (uphill) Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec II Nur  
3: Suoh Kazumi (downhill) Suzuki Cappuccino  
4: Hibari (mixed course) Mazda Eunos Roadster NA Special Package

Team Sion leaders in the underground world of racing and rumored to be in command of the criminal underworld. Has taken Team MP under it's protection, due to Asami claiming Akihito as his. Papers have been filed with the Association and approved.  
Currently waiting for the paper work from their last race before coming back to Japan. Kirishima is staying in Japan to keep things running smoothly and Takaba is subbing in for him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Team 2 for Sion  
Ace: Sudou Shuu (mixed course) Land Evo  
2: Sagaki (downhill) Nissan Silvia K  
3: Kazuya (uphill) Silvia S13  
4: Tsuruga (uphill) Nissan 180 SX Type X

Team 2 for Sion the team has one complete loss on it's record from Team MP.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Team Baishe  
Ace: Liu Feilong (mixed course) Mitsubishi Lancer Evo GSR  
2: Yoh (uphill) Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec II  
3: Mei Banfa (downhill) Honda Civic SiR II  
4: Tang (downhill) Honda Civic Type R

Team Baishe based in Hong Kong purpose in Japan is to gain territory near Asami's for business reasons (maybe personal reasons too). A young child seen with the team is believed to be their mascot. Reports indicate the child's name is Tao. Team Bratva seems interested in an unknown deal with them.  
Current Team Status: On Hold until new leader for Baishe is appointed and a new ace for the team is assigned.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Team Bratva  
Ace: Mikhail Arbatov (mixed course) Mitsubishi Lancer Evo IV GSR  
2: Yuri (downhill) Nissan Sileighty  
3: Boris (uphill) Nissan Skyline GT-T 2.5 Turbo Coupe  
4: Pavel (uphill) Honda Integra Type R

Seems to be interested in pushing through with a deal with Baishe (details unknown). Team Bratva is also in China.  
Current Team Status: Waiting for Yuri's replacement to arrive.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Team Zhu Rong (China)  
Ace: Liang (mixed course) Honda Civic Type R  
2: Han (downhill) Toyota Altezza  
3: P'an (uphill) Nissan 180SX Type X  
4: Ts'ai (downhill) Mazda MX-5 Roadster

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Team Lei Gong (China)  
Ace: Hsiao (mixed course) Mitsubishi Lancer Evo V GSR  
2: Jyun (uphill) Toyota Corolla Levin GT-Apex  
3: Wei (downhill) Toyota MR-S S-Edition  
4: Shih (uphill) Mazda RX-7 Type R

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Team Hundun (China)  
Ace: Zoeng (mixed course) Mitsubishi Lancer Evo VII GSR  
2: Siu (mixed course) Toyota Supra RZ  
3: Ch'eng (uphill) Mitsubishi Lancer Evo VI GSR T.M. Edition  
4: Daai (downhill) Nissan Silvia

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
